Bully
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible. Eventual IkexLink
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie _Cyberbully_.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie _Cyberbully_ but I've changed it up a bit for more drama. Please, leave a review!**

* * *

A short blond teen was attempting to finish getting ready for school, but his mind was concerned on a much bigger thing than school.

He was currently in the small computer room his mother had set up next to the kitchen. She didn't trust Link enough to have his own, so Link was forced to share with his mother and little brother.

A chime went off and a message pipped up,

_Happy birthday Link!_

The blond smiled. His best friend Marth was always the first to say it, even before his own family did. Link smiled as he typed,

_Thanks Marthy_!

The blond grabbed a pair of green Vans and his attention was reverted back to the computer that had a new message,

_What shoes are you wearing today? Please don't let it be what I think it is._

The pointy-earned teen grinned,

Yup. The green ones.

Link put on the shoes and waited for a reply from Marth.

"Link, sweetie! Have you eaten breakfast?" a busy woman asked as she rushed through the kitchen.

"No, I'm not hungry." Link replied with a distracted tone.

_Ew! Gosh those are so... Just ugh!_

"That's not an excuse. You need a meal in the morning, even something as simple as a Pop-Tart," his brunette mother reprimanded as she placed a Cookies & Cream Pop-Tart next to her oldest child.

"Sorry Ma," the blond replied after responding to Marth and opening the unhealthy breakfast food.

_Whatever! And I suppose your blue converse are "cute"?_

The mother rushed to the front door, only to turn back around a kiss the top of her son's head, "Almost forgot. Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks Ma, I'm touched." Link said sarcastically, "My present better be freaking amazing!"

Zelda chuckled, "We'll see. See you after work, birthday boy!"

The mother rushed to the front door once more and called up the stairs, "Ness, you had better not miss the bus again!" and left.

Ness opened his window and replied, "It wasn't my fault!"

Zelda chuckled as she tossed her things in, "Sure it wasn't! See you later honey, behave yourself!

"Bye Ma!"

Link, who had moved to the porch and began texting his best friend, called to his little brother,

"Ness, your bus is coming! Better hurry up because I'm not taking you!"

The blond laughed as his little brother scrambled out the house and just barely made his bus to Smash Middle. He checked that all the appliances were off, made sure he had all of his schoolwork, and locked the door. A dark blue Volkswagen Jetta drove up his driveway and he ran to the passenger seat.

"Hey Link! Happy birthday again!" Marth yelled as he gave Link a card and pulled out of the driveway the second the car door closed.

"Thanks Marth. Are we picking Sheik up?"

"Yeah, he texted me saying he woke up late so to pick you up first. Read your card!"

The blond did as told and grabbed the card, "Did you make this one like last year?"

"Duh! You only turn seventeen once! Unless you're Zac Efron in the movie "17 Again", and I highly doubt you are that sexy piece of man."

Link punched Marth's arm softly and opened the card,

"'Don't worry about your future, I am sure you will have a bright one. Don't worry about the past, you can't change it. Don't worry about the present, I didn't get one for you!'"

The men were lucky the light was red, because both of them bursted out laughing the second Link finished the poem. He wiped his eyes and kept going,

"'I'm just playing, you know me. Happy birthday Link, I love you. Love, the best friend you will ever fucking have so love me bee-itch."

Link hugged the driver and smiled, "Thanks Marth, I love you too. Where's my present?"

The blue-haired teen stopped the car in front of their other blond friend's house and honked the horn, "It's in the backseat."

Link jumped into the backseat and picked up the box wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper and shook it, "Hmmm… Shoes?"

"Yep, and I got like four million different color shoelaces."

While Link opened the gift, the car door he was leaning on opened, causing Link to fall back. If it weren't for Sheik, the poor blond would've fallen on the ground.

Sheik gently pushed Link back into the car, "Damn, if this is you hinting it's you birthday, you're about as subtle as a gun."

Link blushed and hopped back in the front seat, "Sorry, I was attempting to open up my present from Marth."

"I'll give you mine later, I totally forgot it. Damn it!" Sheik banged his fist on the window, drawing a cry from Marth.

"Don't beat my baby up!"

"Oh look, it's Mister I'll-Never-Go-All-The-Way, Miss I-Fuck-On-The-Second-Date, and their Muslim friend!" a menacing female voice chanted, laughter followed immediately after.

Link and Sheik balled their fists up and began to retaliate, but Marth stopped them.

"Don't do it guys! They're girls, we aren't! You two will get in deep trouble if you hurt them!"

Sheik scoffed, "According to Peach, you are a female! I'm not even a Muslim; I just don't like showing my fucking face!"

Marth took a breath, "I know what she said, but that's not true, is it? Just keep walking. Link, don't let them ruin your seventeenth birthday!"

The trio kept walking and sat down at their trademark table. Link was dreadfully silent, and his friends didn't dare talk to him when he was that angered. After a few minutes, Link said quietly,

"What's wrong with being a virgin?"

The bluenet placed a hand over Link's, "Nothing, Link. You're not a whore like her; it's perfectly okay to still be pure. She doesn't know what it means to wait for the right one."

The bell rang and the trio gathered their things, "Thanks Marth. I'll see you in gym later. See you in geometry Sheik."

The men all went their separate ways and Link sighed as he sat down in his seat. This was his favorite class, but his least favorite subject.

Now how could be?

Was it because the teacher was entertaining? Or the class clowns Midna and Roy? No, those reasons didn't even compare.

Ike Greil.

Link's crush since sixth grade.

The strong, charming cobalt-haired man sat diagonally behind Link, and the blond loved stealing little glances whenever he could undetected. He would never get the chance to be with the obviously straight male, but a guy can dream, right?

Ike was the very last one to walk into the classroom, literally five seconds from being late and having to go to lockout, a place he was very well known at by the security guards. He had on the blue and white jacket he earned from being on the football team, and it made Link even crazier for him. He wasn't sure why exactly, maybe it was how it made his hair and eyes look an even more intense shade of blue or how he looked even sexier. He'd never know for sure, but he did know he loved it on him.

Towards the end of the class, the teacher made sure to wish Link a happy birthday,

"I've finished a little early today, and I'm not giving homework. Does anyone have a damn clue why?" the aging male asked as he settled in his chair.

"Because you always forget to check anyway and you realized there is no fucking point?" Midna asked, earning snickers from the class.

"Close, but no. Any other guesses?"

He took the lack of response as a "no". He stood up and held his hand out in Link's direction, "Because this young man here turned seventeen today, and I don't wanna be the douchebag teach to give him homework, and it'd only be fair if I did the same for you all. So thank Link for being born on this day."

A round of thanks and "Happy birthday's" went around. Peach scowled at the attention brought to the blond, but didn't do anything else.

The teacher gave the students free time after wishing Link a happy birthday. While he was checking his phone for a text from Marth or Sheik, Link felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn to see the person he least expected to talk to him.

"Hey Link, happy birthday. Today's my pop's birthday too." Ike said with a wide smile.

Link smiled, "Thanks Ike, tell your dad I said happy birthday!"

Before the bluenet could respond, the bell rang and everyone rushed to their next class.

"Okay sweetie, open your present! I know it's only one, but I think it will be worth it!" Zelda said as she handed her oldest son his gift.

"Thanks Ma,"

The blond tore off the very top of the wrapping paper and cried, "A laptop?! No way Ma, you're messing with me. Since when do you trust me?"

Zelda shook her head, "Oh be quiet and go set it up."

Link finished unwrapping the laptop and looked his little brother dead in the eye, "You touch, you die!" and ran off to his room.

Once she was sure Link was out of earshot, the brunette asked her second son, "Did your father call Link to wish him a happy birthday?"

Ness shook his head, "No, but even if he did it wouldn't matter. Link said he didn't ever want to talk to him again."

Link plugged in the green laptop and called Marth, who was to pick up Sheik and come over immediately. Ten minutes after the call, Marth and Sheik were up in Link's room.

"So what should I do?" the pointy-eared teen asked.

Sheik laughed, "Make your Smashpage, duh!"

* * *

That's the end of chapter one. Please, leave a review you lovely readers of mine! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama. Please, leave a review!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! J**

* * *

"What the hell do these questions have to do with anything? 'What color underwear are you wearing?'… Are you two for real?!"

"Yes, Link! I put black," Sheik said with a smile his friends could actually see since he didn't wear his cowl when he was at the blond's home.

"Black? You dirty little Sheikah! Haha, I put red," Marth laughed with his red-eyed friend at the obvious lies.

"Why does it matter what color it is?" Link asked, clearly not understanding the point of the site.

Marth sighed and put his hand on Link's shoulder, "Linky, put any color you want. Don't ask questions, just do it."

'"Just don't put white!" the Sheikah warned.

"Never put white." Marth agreed.

Instead of asking why white was an apparent taboo, the point-eared teen just typed in green and continued on.

"Take a picture." Marth commanded.

"A good one," Sheik backed.

"Jee, thanks Sheik." Link said sarcastically.

"Wait, don't take it yet! I got you a hat for your birthday!"

Sheik scrambled over to the desk he sat the box down on and gave it to his fellow blond friend, "I really hope you like it, shit wasn't cheap in the slightest."

"Sheik, you know me. I'll love it,"

Marth squealed when he saw the hat, "Oh—my— GOD! That is too cute!"

Link put the hat on immediately. It was a white fedora with a black stripe around it with small and large teal sparkle-like things spaced around it.

"I love you so much Sheik! Come here!"

Sheik received a peck on the cheek and a very breath-stealing hug. As Link's arms crushed the poor man, there was a knock on the door.

"Link, are you all okay? I heard Marth scream," the voice of Link's mother rang.

"We're fine Ma, come look at the hat Sheik got me!"

Zelda opened the door and gasped as she saw the beautiful item, "That hat is too beautiful. Sheik, this must have cost you a fortune!"

Sheik chuckled, "Expensive, yes. I wouldn't go as far as a fortune though. Marth, I know you want one, but you're gonna have to wait like a year."

Before Marth had a chance to whine, Zelda spoke up, "Guys, you're going to have to leave in half an hour, it's starting to get late."

"Yes Ma," the boys responded to their friend's mother.

Zelda smiled and left the room, leaving the teens to help Link prepare for his picture, "Why do you guys call her Ma?"

"Because she's the mom I never had," Sheik responded.

"She's there for me, whereas my mother is not." Marth said.

After another ten minutes of making sure their friend looked perfect, the picture was finally taken.

"Damn, we should start a business!" the bluenet commented after posting the picture for Link.

"You'd need a degree for that, and both you two dumbasses can barely get through high school!" the Hylian joked.

"You know what? Fuck you for that."

Link laughed at Sheik's response, while Marth sat quietly.

"Marthy? Are you okay?" Link asked, worry evident on his face.

"I know I was dumb for sleeping with that guy, but you don't have to rub it in,"

Link jumped onto Marth, "That's not what I meant and you know it! Forget that loser, you can do way better!"

Marth's features brightened, "You're right. After all, I only did it once, so it's not like I'm a slut or anything."

"The only person that says that is Peach, and that's the pot calling the kettle black. C'mon Marth, we gotta go now. Link, I expect a friend request from you by the time I get home."

It was a bright Thursday morning, three days after Link's birthday. He looked out the window and frowned.

_Ugh, gym is outside today._

He opened his laptop and logged in to see Marth had sent him a message,

_Wake up, dammit!_

Link rolled his eyes,

_I'm up. Are you coming to pick me up?_

The blond put on his outfit for the day to see a message that clearly showed concern,

_Check your Smashpage, right now!_

Link's eyebrows furrowed,

_What happened?_

He decided not to wait for a reply and checked his wall.

"'I'm a dirty little boy that needs to be punished, spank me boys!' Who the— What the—_ I didn't do this!"_

He read the comments, which were littered with horny boys who didn't give a care in the world Link was a male.

_I'm not a monkey ,but I'll swing that way for that sexy ass._

_Gimmie a call, slut. Haven't been laid in a while._

And then a rude one from none other than Peach Toadstool,

_I thought you didn't go all the way! Careful guys, he's probably going to fuck you all in one day!_

Link burst out into tears and ran downstairs.

"Link honey, what do you want for break—What's wrong, Link?"

_"SomeonehackedmySmashpageandmadeastatusthatsaidtha tI'madirtyslutand-"_

"Link, slow down. Show me."

Link led his mother to his room and showed her the status.

"Who did this?!" the aging brunette demanded.

"I-I don't know! Nobody knows my password, I made Marth and Sheik look away when I put it in!"

Zelda stood up and placed a hand on her oldest son's shoulder, "Link, maybe you should just deactivate it."

"What? No!" he cried.

"Why not? Link, look at yourself. You're in tears over something as little as this!"

"I'm not getting rid of my page Ma, I'm starting to get popular!"

Zelda sighed, "Well, at least delete the status. I'll see you later; I've got to take your brother to school early. I love you,"

The single mother kissed her son's forehead and left his room.

A message was pending.

_Did you see it yet?_

Link typed at a ferocious speed,

_Of course I saw it! Who did it?_

_No clue. Do you think it could've been Peach? She might've sucked off one of the tech-geeks._

Link sighed,

_It might have been her, but who can say?_

"Look, it's the dirty little boy that wants to be spanked!" a sickly-sweet high-pitched voice teased, laughter by everyone following after her sentence.

"Just keep walking Link, ignore her." Marth reminded. This was becoming a daily thing.

"I'll talk to you guys later; I just want to be alone."

Link walked away from his friends, bumping into someone as soon as he got into the pit area where students hung out when it was cold or raining.

"I-I'm sorry!"

A large hand was placed on Link's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, it's cool."

The blond looked up to see Ike and blushed, "Thanks for helping me pick up my books."

"No problem." The tall, cobalt-haired man said awkwardly and looked away.

"I guess you saw the status, huh? It wasn't me, someone hacked my account. I would never, ever do that in my life," Link promised.

Ike looked at the short blond, "Oh, that's too bad. I hope whoever hacked you gets their ass kicked for that."

The bell rang and Ike looked at his classmate with a smile, "Wanna walk to class together?"

"…And then he walked to class with me!" Link squealed to Marth.

"Really?! No Link, this is not something to be happy about!"

The teens were currently chatting in the gym and waiting for their teacher to tell them to start their workout. Link was staring over at Ike, who was roughhousing with his friends, and talking to Marth.

"Why not?"

"Oh look, I think our little slut here is planning to fuck Miss Second-Date over here!" Peach shouted while she and her friends were walking out to skip class.

"Just ignore her Marth, hopefully she gets caught for skipping again,"

"Karma's a bitch," Marth said darkly.

Link was chilling out in his bed as he was messing with his laptop.

"Mail, motha fucka!" his phone rang.

_Can't come over today, sorry. Maybe tomorrow._

Link frowned. Marth wasn't able to come over, so now he had to be bored the entire evening!

Ding!

The blond's head snapped as he checked his laptop to see a new friend request.

"He's cute…"

There was a picture of a teen he'd never seen before. Brown hair, slight stubble, and blue-grey eyes that Link felt himself swirling under.

"'David Snake'? I haven't seen him before… Maybe Sheik knows him…"

Link saved the picture and sent it to Sheik through their private chat feature,

_Have you ever seen him before? He just sent me a friend request and his reason for adding me is really sweet and nice._

_Nope, never seen him. What school does it say he goes to?_

Link checked the teen's wall,

_Melee High. That's in a completely different state!_

_My cousin goes there, I'll check with her. Gotta go, Auntie Impa told me to get off ten minutes ago. Add him or I will!_

Sheik left the room and left Link to have a personal debate.

To add him, or not to add him?

Link clicked 'Accept Request' and smiled as he thought to himself,

_What's the worst that could happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! J**

**By the way, don't let these quick updates fool you. I'm surprised how fast I'm getting these out, and I can assure you it won't last. My update sucks, I know. Just please, please bear with me!**

* * *

"So, how come you couldn't come over yesterday?" Link asked as he and Marth were on their way to Sheik's.

"For some reason, my mom decided to pay attention to me, my father finally got off the phone long enough to take us out to dinner, and my little sister stopped being so needy of my mom." He explained rather bitterly.

Marth and his family—It's not that they didn't get along, per say, but rather they didn't ever communicate. His father was constantly on the phone because he was a lawyer and always working even at home. His mother was always, always, always, preoccupied with her youngest child, forgetting constantly she had an older son that—despite the fact he was nearly eighteen— still needed his mother to be there for him.

"Well, I wouldn't complain. At least something happened for once where you could all spend time as a family," Link said, feeling bad for his best friend that he could relate to.

"Yeah…" Marth trailed, looking out the window as he honked the horn for Sheik.

"Morning guys!" the Sheikah greeted as he hopped in and finished putting his shoes on.

"Tell me Sheik, will you ever wake up early enough so you're ready by the time we pick you up?" the Hylian asked, snickering at the unprepared man.

"Shut up."

Though it went unnoticed to Link at the time, Marth was completely silent for the whole rest of the car ride to Smash High.

* * *

"So Link, have you told Marth about this Snake guy?" Sheik asked as he started munching on a Nature Valley bar.

Link's ears perked, "I totally forgot! Marth, this totally hot, sweet, and completely non-asshole guy sent me a friend request last night!"

Marth sat up with a smile, "Really? How does he look?"

"Very, very-"

"Marth, this guy's a fuckin' babe!" the Sheikah male practically shouted. "I mean damn! Link sent me a picture-"

"Sheik, shut up. Continue, Link."

"He has long brown hair that I totally wish I could run my fingers through. His smile is beautiful, straight white teeth and all. He has a little stubble, was wearing a black V-neck, and his hair was slightly hidden under a black slouch beanie. And his eyes were gorgeous! Blue mixed with a tint of grey… I was melting under the gaze of them! So I added him and we talked for hours last night."

"Aw, Linky that is so sweet! I'm glad you found someone you can be comfortable with, besides Sheik and me, obviously. How much did you tell him?"

Link looked down at his new shoes, "More than I probably should have, but I trust him. I told him all about my dad leaving, Peach constantly teasing and joking me… Everything I hate talking about."

Sheik blinked, "Damn, you told him that much?! I just hope you don't have to regret it."

Link smiled, "That's the beauty of it! I don't think I will!"

The bell rang and each of the teens groaned.

"Well, at least Peach isn't here today to torment me in history,"

"Or gym," Marth added.

"Or anywhere around the damn building," Sheik said bluntly.

* * *

Link walked into his history class, chuckles all around. People still found it funny that his page was hacked and accused him of lying about it being hacked and calling him a pussy for deleting the status.

The only ones who didn't laugh were the teacher, the girl who was seated in front of him, and Ike, something Link would be eternally grateful for. He sat down and realized the girl who sat in front of him turned around for the first time to face him all year.

"Hi Link!" she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Samus. What makes you want to talk to me all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted you to know you're not alone with the whole teasing thing, They've been calling me things like "carpet muncher" for years now." She looked into his eyes as she said that, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well, at least it's true.' Link said.

Samus blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You are a lesbian, and you are a carpet muncher, right?" he asked, not sure why she seemed so shocked at his statement.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, asshole." Samus muttered as she turned back around.

Link sighed and held his head in his hands.

_Can't something go right for once?_

* * *

"I so don't feel like playing volleyball…" Link muttered as he and Marth walked over to the net with a volleyball in hand.

"Come on Link, it's not that bad. Besides, you need the points."

Just as the blond was ready to retaliate playfully to his close friend, a male voice shouted,

"Hey Second-Date! Can I take you on a date tonight? And tomorrow? Thanks, I'll supply the condom!" one of the crimson haired guys by Ike shouted, properly humiliating Marth.

"Ignore him Marth,"

"Believe me, I am. How could you possibly like a guy like Ike, who hangs out with guys like Roy?"

Link sighed, "Ike isn't like that-"

"How do you know that?"

"I-I don't per-"

"Exactly. You, Don't. Know."

Link and Marth went the rest of the gym block just playing volleyball, no words spoken,

* * *

"Sheik, I wish people would leave Marth alone," the pointy-eared teen confided in his Sheikah friend.

"I wish they'd leave us all alone," Sheik said while chewing a French-fry.

"True. Anyone tease you for forgetting to put on your cowl this morning?"

Sheik looked down, "Plenty."

* * *

Link, Sheik, and Marth all piled up into Marth's car, Marth and Link almost pissed at each other.

See, when they were walking down the stairs to find Sheik and leave, one of Ike's friends decided it'd be funny to push Marth down.

_"What the hell, man?" he screamed, getting up and picking up his things._

_"Sorry, your ass was just so big I happened to run into it, my bad. Maybe you should lay off second dates," the navy blue haired man smirked._

_"Zelgius, what the-" the voice of Ike sounded._

_Upon seeing Marth with a flushed face, Link looking confused, and hearing his good friend laugh, Ike let out an angry and sarcastic laugh, causing Marth tp grab Link's wrist and pull him away to find Sheik and leave immediately._

Halfway down the road, Marth yelled, "How the hell can you like someone like that?!"

"There was no way in hell that laugh was real! Marthy-" Link started.

_"Don't you 'Marthy' me!" _

Link's blood boiled, "You know what? I'm tired of you judging Ike like this! He's done nothing to you to make you hate him-"

"And he's done nothing but ignore you since that stupid status! He will NEVER LOVE YOU BACK, LINK!"

Link's mouth dropped, "That may be so, but at least he waits to fuck long after the second date." he sneered.

Marth pulled over, "Get out."

"What do you mean?" the point-eared teen asked.

"I mean get the fuck out of my car," Marth said bitterly.

Sheik intervened, "Marth, you can't be serious-"

"Oh, I'm dead ass. Get the hell out,"

Link sighed, grabbed his bag, and got out the car. The Volkswagen jetted off, leaving Link to walk the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Mail, motha fucka!" Link's phone chimed.

He'd been home for about an hour, royally pissed off. He was so mad that not even his little brother attempted to mess with him. He picked up the phone to see a text from Sheik.

_Check your Smashpage. Right. Fucking. NOW!_

Link picked up his laptop and logged in to see a horrific sight on his wall.

_You dirty slut! Nobody ever talk to this dude, we had sex and he gave me an STD. Nasty ass hoe, thanks for fucking me over!_

Link's eyes filled with tears when he saw who posted it on his wall.

_David Snake._

* * *

The end of chapter three! Please, please, please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Thanks for the kind reviews, they really push me to continue and write as best as I can! Thanks to each and every person that reads, and that plus cookies for people who review!**

* * *

"What the… I don't… _Why?"_

The blond was too stunned to form complete sentences. He didn't want to read the comments, but did anyway.

_Ew! Are you for real? I thought he was a good person… So much for that. Sorry to hear that bro, I hope it's one that can go away!_

_An STD? That's so gross. Link, you are a terrible, disgusting person!_

_Whore! Are you happy? You totally ruined that guy's life!_

_Slut._

_Bottom bitch, STD-carrying, slut!_

Link closed his laptop and wiped his eyes.

Three gentle knocks sounded at the door,

"Link, can you go up to the store for me please? I don't feel like driving…"

Link did the best he could to make his voice sound normal, "Um, sure Ma! I'll be out in a few!"

He heard his mother's footsteps fade away and took even, deep breaths. He'd deal with this after he returned from the store.

The teen threw on his shoes again and walked down the stairs, "What do I need to get?"

* * *

Link had one frozen pizza, a bag of potato chips, and a liter of soda in hand. His mom was too tired to cook, so she just decided on an unhealthy dinner. He got to the cash register in the relatively small store and let the cashier do his job.

"That'll be eight dollars and fifty-four cents," the deep voice said.

Link took a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the man, azures opened wider than usual upon seeing this man.

"Ike? I didn't know you worked here,"

The football player smiled, "Now you do."

"Yes I do. I haven't seen you on Smashpage in a while," Link immediately regretted bringing up that damn website. Tears clouded his eyes temporarily, but he quickly focused back on Ike.

"Yeah, I've been really busy lately. I checked earlier on my phone though. I've been meaning to ask you something," he stopped, not sure if he should continue.

Link's heart stopped. Did Ike know? Did he see what David had posted? He braced himself for the worst and closed his eyes.

"Do you… Do you want to go to the Spring Dance with me?"

"W-what? Y-you want to go w-with _me_?"

Ike chuckled, "Would I have asked if I didn't? I want to make up for what Zelgius did-"

Link's ears drooped, "So you only want to go to make up for what he did?"

"Ah! No Link, you misunderstood me!"

The blond picked up his bags, "I understand just fine. And thanks, but no thanks."

He walked out of the store, not believing what he just did.

He turned down Ike Greil!

His longtime crush!

_The world must be about to end…_

* * *

Link woke up to a dark room.

And he lived in sunny California.

_The world really is about to end…_ he thought as he got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Where's Ma?" he asked as he poured a bowl of cereal. He admired the multicolored marshmallows, but he also seemed to be the only one to enjoy the grain pieces as well.

"Work. Where else would she be?" Ness asked as he ate his favorite cereal. It was simple, chocolate-y brown spheres that turned the milk to chocolate milk.

"True. What've you been up to?"

Ness looked away, "Nothing."

"Liar."

The older teen walked away, not pressing it yet. It was too early for this. He ate in his room, checking his phone once he got comfortable. No messages. Sheik always slept in on the weekends, and Marth usually had a message for him.

Except that he was mad at Link, so there wouldn't be one. Link sighed and hit 'Call' on his best friend's contact.

"Took you long enough to call me. Come on over." The voice of Marth made Link smile./

"I'll be there in a few."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Marth began as he played with Link's hair.

"Yes, I turned down Ike. The guy you have always warned me to stay away from. You were right, he is a jerk."

"Aw, I'm sorry I was right sweetie. At least everything is still relatively okay…"

Link sighed, "No it's not. Something else happened yesterday."

Marth's aquamarine eyes lit up, "Something worse than turning down you crush?!"

"Way, way worse. You know David, right?"

"Yes…" Marth said slowly.

"He… He posted on my wall saying that I'm a hoe and that we had sex and that I gave him an STD…" Link said with tears. Why would Snake do that?

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know! A-and in the comments people were being ridiculously mean and calling me terrible things…"

Marth kissed Link's forehead and held him close, "Don't listen to them, you know you didn't do it. I don't get why he did that though! I thought he liked you!"

"I did too! I-I don't know what provoked this! And I can't take it down for some reason, so more and more comments are being added…"

"We'll figure this out Link, don't worry. I promise we'll take this asshole down. Does your mom know? Or Ness?"

Link sniffed, "No. And they aren't going to know either."

"Alright. Let's just stay away from Smashpage right now and let things die down and go for some ice cream or something. My treat." Marth offered.

Link smiled, "You're the best best friend ever. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Boring chapter, I know. It's a filler, okay? More drama next chapter, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**What's this? Another update? This soon? I've had some time and I'm really eager to get this next chapter out to make up for that horribly boring filler. Anyway, as always, please leave a review!**

* * *

"So, why exactly did you turn down Ike? I'm not complaining, just curious." Marth asked with full curiosity as he paid for their treats.

"Because he only did asked to make up for what Zelgius did. Not because he actually wanted to go with me. I want it to be sincere."

The feminine male nodded his head as he ate a spoonful of his favorite ice cream. The pink color of it was light, small red chunks scattered into it. Strawberries in strawberry ice cream? He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I was thinking about it the rest of the night. I myself could not believe what I did! But, maybe it's for the better. That post is still there, so he probably saw it last night and thanked God I said no." the blond admitted while biting into his own frozen delight. A light green with a minty smell and taste added along with pieces of milk chocolate in every bite he took. He played with the treat more than he ate it, resulting in him just drinking it after a while.

"I've got to use the restroom, be back in a sec." Marth excused himself from the table and darted to the restroom, leaving Link alone at the round table.

* * *

"He turned you down dude, so what?" a deep voice that did not match the owner's looks, yet at the same time it did, rang out to Ike.

"I just don't get it. I thought he liked me. And I do kinda like him, which is really why I asked him to the dance in the first place." Ike admitted, leaning back into the bean bag chair in his room.

"Get over it, there's plenty of other people, like Second Date!"

"I don't want Marth. That's his name, by the way." Ike corrected.

"So? I don't give a damn what its name is. Later bro, Roy and I are going to check out that new movie we've been waiting on."

Zelgius excused himself from the room and left Ike to sigh to himself.

_He won't get away from me that easily. Ike Greil does not give up that quickly._

* * *

"Ready to go now?" Link asked as Marth returned and they threw away their trash.

"Yup. Wanna swing by Sheik's?"

"Sure."

The car ride was rather silent, seeing as Link couldn't concentrate on anything but David, and Marth… He didn't know what Marth was quiet for. He usually had something to say.

The blond teen knocked on the door as they approached it, smiling when their other blond friend opened it and, though you couldn't physically see it, smiled.

"Hey guys, I was wondering how long it would take for you two to make up. Come on in,"

The teens went directly to Sheik's room, saying hello to Impa on the way and refusing politely when she offered a snack. Sheik closed the door and jumped on his bed and pulled out the black laptop. He logged into his Smashpage and went to Link's wall.

"Check this out. It's gone."

Link's azures lit up, "The wall post?"

"Mhm. And take a look at this, he's defending you now."

_Hey people, calm down. Nothing happened between us, my stupid friend did that from my account. Link, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry and I understand if you stop talking to me. As for everyone else, shut the fuck up! Link is the kindest, most caring and purest person ever, something none of you are. If anyone is a whore, it's all of you, the top being Peach Toadstool._

Link's eyes went wide and his mouth followed suit. He didn't know what to say! Turns out Snake didn't do it, his friend, who hopefully was no longer his friend, was being immature and did it!

"Wow… I-I don't know what to say. I'll have to thank him later."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for then, Let's go somewhere! I'm bored, and the movie we've been waiting on is out. Let's go!"

* * *

"'Bout time you got home," Zelda commented as Link walked through the door.

"It's only seven Ma,"

"Still. Could you do me a favor and go pick up some more croutons? It completely slipped my mind when I left work."

"Yeah, I'll go."

With that said, Link left the house after grabbing his mother's car keys and heading out. Not a second after Link left, Ness walked in the room with his head down.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Zelda asked as she got closer to his level.

"Ma, I did something I'm not proud of."

* * *

Link grabbed the garlic and cheese croutons and walked up to the register. He couldn't wait to get home and talk to Snake and thank him for standing up for him.

"Two dollars." the cashier said with a distracted tone.

Link forked over two bucks and attempted to pull his hand away, only for the man giving him service to hold it.

"Link,"

Link looked up to see a gentle pair of cerulean orbs. He looked away and attempted to free himself,

"Ike, I have to-"

"Please Link, listen to me. About last night, I totally fucked up. I said the wrong thing and clearly hurt your feelings. It's not just about making up for what Zelgius did-"

"Then why did you ask me?" Link said rather fiercely, his eyes clouding ever so slightly.

"Because…" Ike stopped, noticing how Link's azures were covered in a light film.

"Because why?"

"Because I really do want to go with you. There's no one else I'd rather go with. And I am so sorry for making you feel that I was just asking to make up for what Zelgius did. I hope you can forgive me, and I also hope I'm good enough to go to the Spring Dance with you. Please Link, forgive me." the larger male pleaded.

"I-I… You really mean it?"

Ike clutched Link's hands with both of his, "I really do mean it. It'll be a nice change from taking Peach or Daisy to a dance too, going with you. But that's not why I'm taking you!" he stressed hurriedly before Link got the wrong idea two nights in a row.

Link smiled wide, "I-I don't know what to say…"

Ike grinned, "Just say yes."

"Y-yes, I'll go to the Spring Dance with you. Um, see you at school on Monday?"

"Actually, no. I have a wedding to go to so I'm out for the entire week. Mind getting my history homework for me while we're on the subject?" Ike charmed with his smile to make sure Link would accept.

"Sure! Bye Ike!"

The blond was released from his now date's grip and walked to the car. He unlocked it and tossed the salad topping in the passenger seat and smiled to himself. For once, something had gone right.

* * *

"Well, someone seems enthusiastic after a short trip to the grocery store." Zelda noted as her eldest son skipped in the door and gave her the croutons with a hug and a peck to the cheek.

"I guess so!" Link looked at the table and saw his brother at the table, "Why's he there so early? Usually he's not here until ten minutes after you call for dinner."

"I'll tell you after you tell me why you're so happy. I'm interested." the aging brunette said while she checked their meal again.

"I got asked to the Spring Dance!" he yelled, still as giddy as he was at the store.

"Who?"

"Ike Greil!"

Zelda stood up straight, surprise evident on her face.

"You mean that boy I used to drive home after school? With the blue hair?"

"Yes!"

Zelda smiled and embraced her son, "I'm so happy for you sweetie!"

"Thanks Ma. Now, why is Ness sitting there sulking?"

"Oh! Um… I set a new rule for him. He has to be at the table when I call for dinner or I'm taking away his video gamers, allowance for the week, or both."

Ness looked at his mother with a dark eyebrow raised. Zelda motioned behind her back to go with it by swirling her hand a few times, an action her older son couldn't notice.

Ness looked at his brother, "Yeah, I'm here early 'cause I don't wanna chance it."

Link nodded his head once in understanding and his mother told him to go wash up for dinner. Once he left, Zelda hurried to her younger son and whispered,

"Don't say a damn thing. He's happy, and I won't ruin that. Consider this your punishment for the next month, understood?"

Ness gulped, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

So… I know I promised more drama. I lied. Sort of. There's drama build-up instead. But hey! Ike has a date with Link now! Review? Please? c:


	6. Chapter 6

** Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Going to try to make this a non-filler, but no promises! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

"Wait a second. You and Ike… Have a DATE?!"

Link nodded his head, though the person on the other line couldn't see it, "Uh-huh—Ma asked me to go to the store a few hours ago and I ran into him again! He was really sorry and I could tell it was sincere. He pretty much begged for me to accept, how was I to refuse that cute face of his?"

Sheik chuckled, "Don't know, don't care. Are you going to tell Marth?"

Link sighed and bit his lip, "I don't know. He's been my best friend for the longest time, but he hates Ike. I really don't know what I should do. Do you?"

"Honestly, I don't think you should. Not now, anyway. You two just got back on good terms, and I don't think it'll end as quickly as it did this time."

"Sounds good, thanks Sheik. I just don't know why he hates Ike. Yeah, he's not exactly friends with the nicest people, but he is not like them at all! When have you ever seen him be mean to anyone?"

Sheik coughed, "Hey Link, I gotta go. I-"

The pointy-eared teen's brow furrowed, "No you don't. Why are you avoiding the question?"

Sheik sighed, "Link, Ike isn't as innocent as you think. Do not, I repeat, do NOT tell Marth I told you this, he wanted it to be a secret for whatever reason he has."

"I promise. Now tell me," Link demanded rather fearfully.

"When we were in seventh grade, about four years ago, Ike found Marth in an empty hallway. Marth was upset because Roy was making fun of him again, and Ike knew it."

"Why was Roy making fun of him? The second date thing didn't happen until a year ago tops."

"Because he hadn't hit puberty quite yet. Ike went up to Marth and was nice to him. He apologized for what Roy had done and said he'd try his best to get him to stop."

Link's brow rose, "That's a good thing! Why would Marth hate him for that, or keep it from me rather?"

"Link, there's a time for talking. This is not the time. Anyway, Marth was thankful and decided that Ike was not as bad as he thought he was. But the next day was when he made his final decision about it. Ike, along with Roy, cornered him in gym and were laughing at his girly looks and how he wasn't as broad as they were,"

Link gasped. Why would Marth keep such a thing from him?

_"What?_ No way! Are you serious, Sheik?"

"Dead ass. "

"But where was I? We had the same gym bell…"

"You were in Tahiti with your parents when they were still together. I'm not sure why he never told you about this, but it doesn't matter because you can't say anything to him. I have to go Link, Impa is getting pissed because I didn't wash the dishes yet. Later,"

The line went dead, but Link was still holding the phone up to his ear. Did Ike—the nicest guy he'd ever met beside Marth—really do that? There was no way!

"Mail motha fucka!"

_Hey! :D_

Link smiled at the simple yet cute text from his best friend.

_Hey. We need to talk about earlier today._

_Okay. My phone's going to die soon. I only texted you to get you on chat. Smashpage? I'll private it._

_Sure, be on in a few._

The teen reached under his bed for his laptop and retrieved the green computer. He looked at the customized cover his mother had included a few days after his birthday. It was a picture of Link in the middle of Marth and Sheik on their favorite bench in the park. Link's hair was a tad bit longer and was more golden, Sheik had nothing covering his face and his ruby red eyes had a rather taunting glint in them, while Marth's azure eyes were enchanting, drawing anybody who was fortunate enough to gaze into them for even a mere second. All three of the teens had on wide, pretty white smiles on their faces and not one shred of stress or unhappiness.

_So what do you want to talk about, Linky?_

_I'm curious. How come you sort of shut down when we were going to Sheik's house?_

_I've had a lot on my mind lately. I'm trying to figure out why my dad is spending more time with us; it isn't like him. Work is all he cares for, so why is he taking us to movies and dinner?_

Link frowned. Though it was out of his father's character, Marth shouldn't be complaining about his dad spending time with him and his family.

_I think you're overreacting. Maybe he realizes that you are growing up and he's missing out. And why not spend time with all of you? Calm down Marthy, I'm sure it's nothing. Is that all that's been on your mind?_

_Just about. Did Ma yell at you for coming home at seven?_

_Just a little bit. Can I add David to this chat? I still haven't spoken to him yet, and I'm itching to talk to him._

A few moments passed before Marth replied.

_Actually, I need to go. Dad wants to go play mini golf. Wish me luck! :/_

_Luck! I'll talk to you tomorrow!_

**Marth Lowell has left the chat room.**

Link clicked on the search bar and typed in David's name and link to his profile. A smile graced his handsome face as he noticed the beau was online and pressed the 'Chat' option.

_Hey David. Thanks for standing up for me. :)_

_No problem, Princess. And I'm really sorry for what happened, my friend Hal is a fucking idiot. He said he got dibs on you and I told him no way, that you were all mine. ;)_

A gentle blush spread like wildfire across Link's cheeks.

_Oh stop it, you. What're you up to?_

David and Link chatted throughout the entire night, flirting and all. In fact, they talked the entire weekend, Link hardly ever leaving his room.

* * *

"Ugh… Ma, do I have to go to school?" a very tired Link asked as he trudged his way down the stairs. It was raining, and he knew he'd fall asleep almost as soon as he got in history. Ike wouldn't be there, so what was the point of paying attention?

"Yes you do. I know it's raining, but you're going to have to suck it up. Education is vital to your success. I'll see you later. Ness, keep your chin up and don't you _dare_ miss the bus. Understood?"

The youngest one gulped and nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Link rose an eyebrow while his mother left. Since when did Ness say "Ma'am"?

"Bye bro, Marth's here!"

Link ran out to the Jetta and hopped in, checking how drenched he got.

"Relax, it barely got you. Sheik's sick so we're going directly to school. And I have to go to one of my teacher's early, so I won't see you until later." Marth explained.

During the drive to the most dreaded place for teens, Marth was explaining how the rest of his hectic weekend went.

"Y'know, this is the first time I've had to tell you how my weekend was in a while. I don't like it. What did you do?"

"Just talked to David the whole time really."

Marth parked his car and looked over at the blond, who had sparkles in his eyes. He chuckled and attempted to smooth his hair,

"He treats you like a prince, huh?"

Link bobbed his head up and down, "Uh-huh! He even calls me 'Princess'! Let's go inside before it's too crowded inside. Is it just me, or are we always here early on Monday?"

"It's just you. The seniors are all skipping today, remember? Senior skip day!"

The blond let out a small, "Oh yeah." and rushed into the building with Marth.

"Later Linky! Sorry for ditching you like this!"

The graceful bluenet darted away, leaving Link to his lonesome. He began to walk to the restroom, only to have people laughing at him.

Now that was odd. What were they laughing at? He was usually just ignored.

"Hey, slut." a certain redhead commented while Link was checking his hair in the mirror, "Do you have a mouth STD? Because if not you should give me some head before the bell rings."

All of the guys behind Roy let out an exaggerated fit of laughter.

"No way dude, he's mine!" Zelgius cackled.

More laughter arose, and Link just squinted his eyes and scoffed.

"Sorry boys, I'm too much for you to handle. You'd be cumming long after I'm done."

Zelgius and Roy's mouths hung open, while their cronies laughed at them.

Link's blood was boiling as he slammed his stuff down on his desk. The nerve of those assholes! They wouldn't have done that if Ike was there…

* * *

"Ness, you here?" the older teen called as he walked in the house. His mother's car was gone, so he knew she wasn't there.

"Y-yeah…"

The blond narrowed his eyes and followed the voice, which traveled up to Ness' room. He opened the door a little wider to see his little brother curled up on his bed, something clearly eating away at him. Link embraced his sibling,

"Ness, what's wrong?"

"I-I… Nothing. I think I failed my algebra quiz, that's all."

"Oh, really? Well, I'll help you out sometime."

"Thanks, bro."

Link went to his own room and threw his stuff down and did the same as his brother was doing, only he was closing his eyes and pushing back the tears that threatened to flow down his face.

_Thank god Ike's gone for a week._

* * *

I failed. Miserably. Sorry?

And to Xeno: HA! I won! Now you must update "Stoic Silence"! :D

For all of my readers: Please go check out her story! It's amazing, I love it. It's Ike/Link! Please? For me? Also, I might not update this for a while. People who have been reading my stories for a while will know that I have other stories to work on. And right now, my second chapter story ever is one chapter from completion. That's right, "When We Split" is going to be finished! I've kept it on hold for too long now and owe everyone who read it closure. So please bear with me! Hell, why not read it? xD


	7. Chapter 7

** Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**"I'm going to work on ****_When We Split_****!" "This won't be updated for a while!"**

**And then she updates two days later.**

**I'm a dreadful liar. I just have ZERO inspiration for that story at the moment, so you're stuck with ****_Bully _****for now, Joxas.**

* * *

"Mail motha fucka!"

"I should really get a new ringtone…" Link grumbled as he searched for the item that yearned for his attention and turned it on vibrate.

_Hey Link, sorry I wasn't at school today._

The blond's tired eyes shined a bit in the darkness as he saw the text from his friend.

_It's alright. I had a shit day today, you wouldn't even believe it. Like, I honestly felt like crying when I got home._

_I'm calling you. Give me every. Last. Detail._

As soon as the pointy-eared teen read the message, his screen was covered with a picture of Sheik and the phone buzzing his mashed 'Talk' and started spilling every single thing that happened.

"So Marth had to see a teacher early and he unfortunately left me to myself. I walked to the restroom to check my hair and outfit because of the rain, and people were laughing the whole time. At first I thought it was because my hair was a mess, but it was just fine. As I'm checking myself in the restroom, Roy and Zelgius and their stupid cronies start messing with me. They were talking about me giving them head, to which I said I was too much for them and they'd be cumming long after I was done."

Sheik let out a hearty laugh, "Nice Link, bet they were as red as asshole number one's hair. Is that all?"

Link let out a breath, "Unfortunately, no."

He looked to the darkest corner in his room and seemed to relive everything as he told Sheik everything that happened.

_"Hey look, it's HIV Positive!" a blue-skinned woman joked while pointing._

_"He tried to give me and Zelg head in the bathroom before the bell rang. I almost puked and we ditched his slutty ass." Roy smirked, making everyone laugh at give Link's looks of disgust and hatred._

_The blond decided it'd be best to just not say anything and pull out his history things. He opened his notebook to a blank page and tried his hardest to ignore the things being said about him._

_"He's as disgusting as that lezzy," Peach "whispered" to Roy, who was on the complete opposite side of the room._

_Link saw Samus flinch, but she did not retaliate, just as Link was doing._

_"So, does anyone know anything common in Africa?" the teacher asked the class, his bad hearing preventing him from being able to do anything about the class. How could one be expected to discipline if he could not hear what was going on?_

_"Black people," Roy said, high-fiving his friend Anthony Higgs, an African-American male._

_The old teacher just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Roy, that was so wrong in so many different ways. Anyone else?"_

_"STDs. But Link has more than the entirety of Africa." Peach said, glaring at Link and smirking._

_"Now, now Ms. Toadstool, don't bring another's students—erm—personal life into class. Don't let me catch you saying anything else about Mr. Link over hear; I'll be listening out for you now."_

_For the rest of the class, the students passed around the topic of Link among each other because Peach could not. The blond kept his head down the entire time, not paying attention to the teacher, but instead the students. It was the exact opposite of what he should've been doing—they were being awfully immature too—but who could ignore what horrible things people were saying about them, especially when they were being said right to his face?_

_The gym block was probably the worst out of his whole day. He was getting dressed alone—Marth texting Link and explaining he was excused for the block because of the honors class he was in demanded each student in it to skip their second block for an important test— and as the boys walked past him they stole glances and snickered, Roy making sure Link heard what he said._

_"He has a nice ass, no wonder he's got STDs. I feel bad for that David guy though, I bet he trusted HIV Positive!"_

_A blush spread and a tear cascaded down Link's face at the remark. He hated Hal for doing this to him. Why did he humiliate Link because of David? Was it to get Link to talk to him? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't; he'd never know for sure._

_During the workout, Link's gym teacher paired up the teens into two for an activity. They were required to go to each station and play whatever was there for ten minutes per station. Once the teacher reached Link, the worst news he'd ever heard was given to him._

_"Well Link, your partner is Roy."_

_Link sat up, taking sit-ups to another level. He stood up and looked the teacher in the eye, "WHAT?!"_

_"Sorry Link, if Marth was here I'd pair you two and I'd pair Roy with Ike if he was here. But neither of them are present today, and this is your last option. I know you don't like him, but just try to ignore him. I'd put him with Zelgius, but you and I both know that's a disaster I'd be damn near welcoming."_

_The blond sighed and walked over to Roy, who was at the first station. He looked away from the menacing redhead—who was flaunting the biggest smirk he'd ever seen the man wear—and attempted to ignore his taunting chuckles and chortles._

_"Shut up Roy! I don't have any STDs!" he screamed._

_Roy just laughed in Link's face, "That's what they all say."_

_"If I had STDs and gave any to David, why would he stand up for me when all of you assholes were attacking me on Smashpage?"_

_"So he can fuck you again. He already has it, so why not? Don't touch me; I don't want any of your diseases!"_

_Link glared at the redhead and took the torment the whole rest of the block, praising the Lord when they were told to go to the changing rooms._

_For a short time._

_The second Link took off his filthy gym shirt, Zelgius ran over and stole his jeans and ran off again while Link's back was turned away. Link put on some deodorant and reached for his normal neon orange shirt and black jacket, noting something wasn't right. He shook it off and fixed his shirt before reaching for his black skinny jeans. _

_"What the hell—?"_

_His azures narrowed and darted his eyes like daggers to the redhead and navy blue-haired males._

_"Hey, assholes! Where are my jeans?"_

_The teens gasped and covered their mouths, looking at one another and then at Link._

_"What ever do you mean, Link? We wouldn't take your jeans!" Roy said in a sickly-sweet tone._

_"Why would we? They're too small! Now, Second Date's jeans are a different story."_

_"Stop talking about Marth like that!" Link screamed, "What the hell has he ever done to you? Nothing! Neither have I! So why do you insist on making our lives hell?"_

_Roy and Zelgius dropped the feigned innocence and laughed at Link, the navy-haired calming himself enough first to be able to speak,_

_"You two are sluts. If that's not damage to society, I don't know what is."_

_"Besides, it's so fun! Especially with Ike gone. He's become such a softie—we need to work on that Zelg—and says stuff like it's wrong and all this other bullshit."_

_Link glared at his fellow classmates and pulled out his spare pair of jeans he's had a feeling he'd need to bring._

_"Because it is wrong. Unless you want to see me half nude I suggest you go the hell away," he said softly yet hardly, his head down and tears threatening to spill over._

_"Ew!" the teens cried in unison. They ran off, Roy smacking the back of Zelgius' head when they came to a stop._

_"Why didn't you grab the other pair too?!"_

* * *

_Geometry._

_The class Link had with Sheik, and the man wasn't there to accompany him._

_'God dammit…' Link thought bitterly._

_There were no real jerks like Roy and his crew in the class this time, but there were people laughing and whispering about him._

_"Is this the slutty guy that gave that guy an STD—?"_

_"I think so. Wait until he sees what Peach does."_

_"That'll be great. When's she doing it?"_

_"Not sure, but I can't wait."_

_Their teacher, Mr. Icarus, was growing tired of the constant whispers. He'd heard the students talking about one of his favorite students and he did not believe what they were saying, but who was he to know? Maybe Link did, maybe he didn't. The brunet teacher shook his head a removed his glasses, preparing for the headache he'd receive very soon._

_"McCloud! Lombardi! Do both of you need referrals? Didn't think so. Stop talking and take this damn quiz! Neither of you can afford to fail!"_

_The teens stopped chatting and went back to work. It was very rare for their geometry teacher to swear—even though it was merely a minor curse—but nevertheless they shut up. Link prayed for God to bless his teacher and thanked him internally._

_Lunch was awful. Just awful. Sheik wasn't there, Marth had a different lunch that day because of his scheduling setup, and every person in the room was staring at him, laughing their asses off at his misfortune. Teens were so mean to others—except for their friends, and it was surprise they had any with how rude they were—but ignored the thought of Link's feelings and kept going._

_Roy thought it would be funny to "accidentally" spill ranch dressing on Link's black jacket—which would be such a pain in his ass to get out—and holler,_

_"Look! HIV Positive's got cum on him!"_

_Laughter erupted from the entire room, everyone Link's azures laid themselves on laughing mercilessly. He picked up his tray and threw away his half-eaten lunch, then proceeding to abandon the cafeteria and hid out in an empty restroom for the rest of the lunch block._

_Marth was thankfully in his fourth block, and not once person dared to speak or laugh. Their teacher was very strict on testing days, sending a single soul that spoke to ISS immediately._

_"Not. One. Word." She threatened her students with the coldest eyes she could muster; she had to if she wanted her point known to these rambunctious teenagers._

_After the final bell of the day rang and drivers and riders were released, Link and Marth bailed. The rain was even harder than the morning, so they ran as fast as they could to get to Marth's car. The second they pulled out of the parking lot, Marth spoke,_

_"I am so sorry for bailing on you the entire day. Gosh, I knew I was going to regret honors math in sixth grade."_

_"It's alright, just don't do it again if you can help it."_

_The drive home was filled with Marth informing Link on his entire day, Link happy it took the whole ride before he finished. He didn't want to talk about his day at all at the moment._

"…And that was my shit day."

"Gosh, those guys are such assholes. Did you ever get your pants back?" Sheik asked.

"Nope, and I don't think I will. I'll talk later Sheik, I'm not in the mood to talk anymore."

Link hung up the phone and placed it on the charger, his story causing the battery to deplete a considerable amount. He laid back down and let the tears flow.

_What else could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

Once again, I apologize! But this is okay, right? Right? No? Dammit.


	8. Chapter 8

** Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Okay, why is my inspiration here?! It's so frustrating…**

* * *

"Link! It's time for dinner, come downstairs! You too Ness, and your punishment is extended for not being down here!" Zelda called. She had brought home one of their favorite things to eat and usually they were there as soon as the aroma of Chinese takeout hit their nostrils.

After receiving no response from either of her sons, the aging mother walked up the stairs and knocked on her eldest son's door first.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

The woman opened the door to a room full of darkness, Link's body hugging a pillow and sleeping soundly. She walked over and sat down on his bed, shaking him lightly and turning on his green lamp on the side table next to his bed.

"Wake up honey, it's time for dinner. I got takeout," she said softly.

Link groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking at his mother with an adorable, tired face. Zelda chuckled and kissed her son's forehead, "Sleepyhead. Dinner is on the table."

The brunette walked out to check on her younger son, leaving Link to recollect everything. He sat up, gently hitting his cheeks to finish waking up. He looked at his clock, reading half past seven o'clock. The blond checked his phone, no new messages or notifications. Weird, he'd think Marth would've asked about his day. Maybe his dad took them out again…

Link exited his room, witnessing Ness walk out with a slouch; he must have been sleeping too. They walked down to the dining room together, the rain softly tapping the windows. Though it was bright in his house, depression seemed to cloud each person in it, Link only knowing of his own reason. He was completely clueless as to why his happy-go-lucky brother—who was not to happy-go-lucky today—was acting so down. On takeout nights he always had a bright smile and a laugh that was infectious to his sibling and parent.

Perhaps he was still down about his father leaving?

Link had a slightly better understanding why his mother wasn't so happy lately. She was obviously still hurt that no-good bastard Douglas Jay left her—who wouldn't be after being cheated on after fifteen years of marriage?—for a woman half her age. But she seemed so strong, so invulnerable to the pain. She hardly ever had a look of sadness if anyone mentioned her ex-husband. Something else had to be dragging her down, the entire ordeal with the father of her children was over with nearly three years prior to that very moment.

"So how was school today, boys?" Zelda asked with a smile, as if trying to lighten up the mood.

"Boring 'cause Lucas is out of town for a wedding." Ness explained. Maybe this was this was why Ness was upset, his best friend was gone and he had nobody to play pranks and jokes around with!

"Weird, so is Ike." Link said with an eyebrow raised and an extra set of chopsticks in hand. He and Marth would find something to do with them like usual. Perhaps corner Sheik and put them in his hair or do what they did as kids and have a sword fight with them.

"A few of my co-workers are at that wedding too. All of the rich people in the area are going." their mother explained as she handed Ness a box of rice.

"Makes sense. Bro, how was your day?" Ness asked, causing his mother and Link to share a look. Since when did Ness care about Link's time at school?

"Uh, it was fine." Link lied. The less his parent and sibling knew the better, "Sheik was sick though and Marth had to ditch me for most of the day because he had a big test for his honors class,"

"You mean the one you refused to take in sixth grade? The one that would look good for college?" Zelda asked with slight disappointment. Her eldest child was offered the same as his best friend, but he decided to turn down the class, saying it would be too much work.

"Yes Ma, that one. Other than those setbacks I was fine. How was work?"

Zelda proceeded to inform her children on her workday, Link asking questions to make her happy. She loved her job, and talking about it made her happier, something Link wanted his mother to be. Ness sat in silence the rest of the meal, not something uncommon since he had no stories to tell and he took no interest in his mother's job.

After dinner, Zelda proceeded to clean up the kitchen and Link returned to his room, Ness being asked to stay at the table. Once finished with her task, Zelda sat down next to her youngest son,

"You haven't told him yet, correct?"

"No Ma'am. He doesn't have a clue either."

The brunette nodded and pat her son's head, "Thank you. You may go to your room now. I love you."

Ness smiled and hugged his mom, "Love you too, Ma."

* * *

_Hey Princess, how are you?_

Link smiled at the message and typed,

_Could be better. A lot better. Yourself?_

_Back up a sec. What happened?_

The blond grinned at how David knew him as well as he did. He genuinely cared about him, something rare for a teenager towards another one.

_What didn't?! So many people are picking on me because of what Hal did, not to mention I'm still getting joked about when my account was hacked. Marth wasn't there with me for most of the day and Sheik was sick, leaving me alone most of the day. Ike is out of town, Roy and Zelgius stole my pants in gym, and I was utterly humiliated at lunch today. Roy thought it'd be funny to spill ranch on my black jacket and yell to the whole cafeteria that it was cum. Peach is apparently planning to do something with my pants soon, and my teachers probably think I'm a whore too because the jackasses talk about me during class too! And they gave me a nickname as well. D':_

_I tell you what, those assholes are lucky I live in a completely different area because I'd beat the shit out of each and every person who talks about you in a bad way. What's the nickname? As for Peach, I'd be careful not to piss her off. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I've seen her profile; she's that kind of bitch that _will _make it worse._

Link bit his lip at David's request, but nevertheless answered his question.

_They call me… They call me HIV Positive._

Minutes passed before David's response.

_Are you serious?! Out of all the stupid nicknames I've heard, this one definitely takes the gold. I know you aren't a slut, a whore, HIV positive… And so do they. Don't let them get in your head, Princess! The worst you can do is let your enemies get to you, especially your head. This game they're playing with you is on a battlefield, and they will gain control if you let them. They'll forget about it eventually, just stay strong._

_I promise I will. Thank you David, you have no idea how much this means to me._

_You're welcome, Princess. Now tell me, who's Ike? And why does it matter if he's in town or not?_

Link shifted a bit uncomfortably in his bed.

_Erm… He's my date to the dance._

_Really, now? Hm… Well, it's not like I can stop you or anything, after all, I'm not your boyfriend or anything. Tell me, if I were there and went to your school, would you go with me?_

Link's azure eyes went wide.

_Of course I would! I think it'd be fun if I could, but sadly it can't happen._

_I know, I know. I have to go Princess, later._

**David Snake has left the chat room.**

The teen frowned at the departure of his friend. It felt so natural conversing with him. He exited the room as well and noticed he had a pending notification. It was a comment on a picture of him and Marth saying,

_Oh look! It's Cum Dumpster and Fuck Stick! How could you silly guys out there do it with these ugly whores?_

And who posted the comment? None other than Peach Toadstool.

Anger filled Link's features immediately and he instantly typed back,

_Shut up, bitch! If anyone's a whore around here it's you! What happened to HIV Positive, by the way? Get tired of thinking about yourself when you talk about me?_

He slapped the laptop shut and shoved it under his bed after putting it on the charger. He picked up his phone and called Marth.

"Hey Link! Sorry for not calling earlier, Dad decided to have a game night—which I won—and I didn't have a chance to ask about your day."

"That's not important right now. Peach commented on one of our pictures saying we're ugly and she called us Cum Dumpster and Fuck Stick. I don't even know which one I am—Cum Dumpster or Fuck Stick?"

Marth laughed, "I think I'll take Fuck Stick if I had to choose. You smell like a dumpster,"

For some reason, Link laughed, "Go to hell. How are you not mad?"

"Why should we be mad? That's letting them win, I'd rather not. I won't even comment back, that'll show her."

"Point. Maybe I should have a nice mindset like you."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with being nice! Anyway, how was your day?"

Link sighed and laid back on his bed, telling Marth every last detail, just as he did with Sheik.

"Oh my—Really? All of this happened and I was totally not there for you! I'm so sorry Link!"

"It's not your fault Marth, they're just assholes. I'll see you in the morning, kay? I got real tired all of a sudden. Love you."

"Love you too, sweet dreams. I'll pick you up at our normal time if it's not raining."

The blond hung up the phone and placed it on its charger, resting it for the night. He quickly changed into his pajamas and turned off the light, falling asleep nearly instantly.

_Please let tomorrow be a better day. Please, make this nightmare end._

* * *

"Pause balls by goin' upstairs! Pause balls by goin' downstairs! Pause balls by goin' upstairs! Pause balls by goin' downstairs!" Link's phone rang.

He sat up and turned off the alarm, laughing at the tune. He remembered when he first heard the little song on an internet show he watched from time to time, Jon always making him laugh with his ridiculous songs. As he dressed, he could've sworn he heard his mother yelling.

"Are you kidding me right now? Are you really fucking serious, Douglas? You're a fucking deadbeat, you know that? When's the last time you saw the boys? Exactly! So don't come at me with that _bullshit_!"

Link's bright azures went wide. His mother cursed as much as Mr. Icarus; only when angered. He went downstairs, his mother sitting on the porch, elbow propped on the armrest of the rocking chair and her palm plastered against her forehead.

"God he's such an asshole," Link muttered as he fixed himself some toast.

* * *

"Hey look, it's HIV Positive!" a random voice shouted, none of the three teens walking to their table sure whose it was.

"I wonder if his friends have diseases too…" someone said as they passed by the table.

"Probably, why would they still hang with him?" another person responded.

Things continued like that until the bell rang, Sheik leaving quickly without a word said. Marth gave Link a goodbye hug and ran off to class, leaving the pointy-eared teen to walk to class by himself and listen to the taunts. He dropped his things next to his desk, enduring something similar as the day before.

Gym was better, thankfully. Marth was with Link and they decided to sit out that day and just watch as everyone did their workouts.

"So how was history?" the cobalt-haired teen asked.

"Sucked. Now I know what Samus goes through. I just don't get why they hate me." Link responded deadly.

During their time on the bleachers, Link decided he was bored. After receiving a pass to the restroom, he strolled around the building for a while, finding nobody else in the halls, not even security. After a while, he realized he needed to go back to class. Students were only allowed out for five minutes, and he'd been absent for at least fifteen…

Halfway back to the gym, Link spotted another blond male walking to the library with his class.

"Sheik!" Link called, earning the man's attention.

The man with red eyes turned, looking around at his classmates, "What? I need to get in the library, Link. Make it quick."

"Oh look, Sheik is talking to HIV Positive! Maybe he does have an STD—who'd have thought he'd be like that?" a nameless voice shouted.

Sheik look down at his shoes, "Link, we can't talk anymore. I can't do this."

Link's mouth dropped, "What do you mean?!"

"I can't be friends with you. My social status is already down; hanging with you only drags it down even more."

Sheik turned around and pulled his bag up with a shrug, following his class into the media center and leaving Link with a tear on his face.

* * *

I'm such an ass to Link… Hope you enjoyed this double update! Two days in a row is a record for me…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**I simply love the response to what Sheik did, oh my lord you have no idea! I'm practically in tears each time I read the reviews for the last chapter. All I can say is you all will just have to wait. Anyway, on with this one!**

**And yes, Zeldurp, you may call me Smoshy. :)**

* * *

"He WHAT?!" Marth screamed, an echo sounding across the entire gym as a result.

"He… He said he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore because people are making fun of him too. I don't blame him either; you should have heard some of the things they were saying to him."

"That doesn't make it right! Best friends stick together through everything!"

"That may be so, but I'm not angry at him for it. I understand. Hopefully one day he'll realize his mistake and come back. I'd welcome him with open arms, but until then it's just you and me. Well, you can still hang out with him I guess, just not me." Link said with the saddest look Marth had seen yet on his best friend's face.

Marth growled to himself,

_When I get my hands on that man…_

* * *

"Sheik!"

For the second time that day, the Sheikah male turned to the sound of his name, only this time he saw Marth.

"Hey Marth, what's up?" he said with a hidden smile. Marth would know it was there, they'd been friends for so long he'd know.

"What the hell is your problem? You're no longer friends with Link because those jackasses are calling you names too? They've been calling us all names for ages! Friends go through the worst times with other friends, that's how a friendship is tested!"

Sheik looked around and pulled Marth to the side, "Look Marth, I know they've been teasing us for years. But they've slackened up on me lately, which is good. I don't need to torment again, Marth. And neither do you. If you were smart you'd back away too."

With that said, Sheik turned away from the cobalt-haired teen. Marth—anger filling him once more, his blood boiling like the hottest magma the Earth could take multiplied by ten—shouted,

"Don't even think about bumming rides off of me anymore! Fuck you, Sheik!"

The blond made no sort of response even indicating he heard Marth, but the enraged teen knew he did. Hell, who didn't hear the shrieks only Marth Lowell could produce? Marth stomped to his third block, furious.

* * *

The tension in the room felt rather awkward. Link felt weird sitting near Sheik, they were separated by a mere desk, and that desk was empty, the student that normally occupied it absent for whatever reason. Even Mr. Icarus could feel it, and he chose not to affiliate with student matters as much as he could help it.

"Alright, this is a partner assignment. I've chosen your partners for you; don't let me hear any complaining either! Most of you will like you partners anyway! Okay, Lombardi, McCloud, you two get one chance, understood?"

"Yeah." "Yes sir!" were the responses.

The brunet teacher named off names, the final two leaving a sinking feeling in Link's gut, "Alright, and the last pair is… Link, you'll be working with Sheik." Mr. Icarus said with a smile, totally unaware that their once solid friendship was left to acid.

"I'd rather work alone." Sheik said coldly, his ruby red eyes not looking at Link.

The teacher was taken aback. Did he… Did he just say he didn't want to work with one of his best friends?

"Uh, Sheik this is a partner assignment-"

"I'll be my own partner."

"Well, alright. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Mr. Icarus sighed and looked at Link, "I apologize, Link. I can pair you up with another duo and make it a trio if you'd like." he offered with kind eyes.

"N-no thanks Mr. Icarus, I'm fine with working by myself."

The teacher silently nodded and walked back to his desk to grade papers, thoughts on his favorite students.

_What on earth is going on between them? Never in my life would I have thought Sheik and Link, the closest set of friends I've ever witnessed in my entire life—which has been a rather long time now—were no longer speaking. I sure hope it isn't because of the rumors being spread about Link…_

* * *

"I tried to talk to Sheik today," Marth started as he and Link began their drive to Link's.

"Really? W-what did he say?" Link said rather anxiously in a shaky voice.

"Tell me how geometry was first. Any bad looks or anything of the sort?"

"N-no, but I wish there was. Marthy, he wouldn't even look at me. We were paired up for a partner assignment, but he told Mr. Icarus he wanted to work alone in the coldest voice possible. I-I thought he would always stand by my side, just like I would for him."

Marth slammed his fist against the window, just as Sheik had done on Link's birthday. He held his head in his hand until the light turned green,

"He's wrong for this. He told me that he hasn't been getting picked on lately and that's how he wants it to stay, and he advised me to stay away from you too. But I won't do that. I couldn't leave you like this, you're my best friend and best friends don't do that."

"I just… Thanks Marth. I couldn't take it if you left me too. You are the best, best, best friend anyone could ever have. I love you Marth."

Marth looked away from those azures, "Love you too, Link."

The rest of the car ride was silent, and it was understandable. Sheik usually started a topic about something or other while they were on the way home. Link thanked Marth and offered him to come inside, but the cobalt-haired one kindly refused and drove home.

The teen walked inside, head down an ears drooped. He set his bag down in the kitchen and noticed his younger brother sitting at the table, head bowed and sniffling. Link rushed over to his brother and rubbed his back soothingly,

"Ness, what's wrong? You can tell me,"

"N-no I can't!" he screamed, looking up at his brother.

"Why not?"

"Because… Because I promised Ma I wouldn't!"

"Ness, tell me." Link said sternly. What was his mother and brother keeping from him?

"Link, do you… Do you remember when your profile was hacked?"

* * *

_Raiden-HoesAll-Night: God he's such a slut!_

_Wanna-See-My-"MegaMan"?: Dude, did you hear he tried to give Roy head?_

_Slips-Into-U-Slippy: Gross!_

_Peachy-Pie: What do you expect? That whole virgin thing was such an act!_

He curled his hands into fists. How dare they talk about Link? Why wouldn't they leave him alone? He'd never done a damn thing to deserve it!

_You: Shut the hell up, all of you! Link has done nothing to deserve the hate and bullshit you guys give him. You're all pathetic losers, making his life hell._

_Peachy-Pie: What the hell are you talking about? He gave you an STD, dumbass! I bet it was the clap, wasn't it?_

_You: He didn't give me anything! I've never even met him!_

_Peachy-Pie: Ha! Wait a second, what school do you go to?_

_You: Melee High._

_Raiden-HoesAll-Night: That's in a different state; how the hell did you hook up with him? Damn, he's so contagious he got you through the screen!_

_Peachy-Pie: Nice, Jack! Better stay away from him, he could get us all!_

He exited the chat room and slammed his laptop shut. Why were they such assholes?

* * *

"You… It was you?!" Link screamed, knocking down the chair he had pulled over to where Ness was.

The middle-schooler nodded bleakly, "Yeah, me and Lucas did it."

The front door opened, "Hey boys-!"

_"How could you do this to me?! Why, Ness?!"_

Zelda tossed her things in the armchair, "Link! Calm down!"

_"How the hell can you possibly expect me to calm down? He's the one that hacked my Smashpage and put that status up!"_

"Link Ashton, don't you dare curse at me!" Zelda yelled, using her son's middle name to bring him back to reality.

"And you told him not to tell me! You kept it from me! You're my mother, mothers don't do that! At least, _good_ mothers don't." Link spat in his mother's face.

"That's it, bring me your laptop!"

"Fine!"

The blond ran up the stairs and returned as fast as lighting, his computer in hand, "Take it! You know, Dad wouldn't punish me when Ness is the one that deserves it!"

As soon as Link said that, he dropped the computer on the couch and fell to his knees, head in hands and tears spilling over. Zelda looked to Ness and demanded he go up to his room; she'd deal with him later. She kneeled next to her son and wrapped her slender arms around him,

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Something else is eating away at you and I want to know what."

"S-Sheik… He told me he doesn't want to be friends anymore! People are still calling me names and they're messing with him too."

"What?! No, he couldn't… You two have been friends for so long!"

"Just… I don't wanna talk about it. W-why did you keep what Ness did from me?" Link asked while looking into his mother's eyes.

"Because… You came home so happy; I didn't want to ruin that honey! I was going to tell you, but you were so excited about Ike and I would've felt terrible."

"Well guess what? I'm the one that feels terrible. I'll be back later."

Link wriggled out of his mother's hold and threw on a jacket, slamming the door shut and walking away from his house.

Zelda held her head in her hands,

_I'm doing such a great job on my own…_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock!

"I'll get it Auntie!"

Sheik hopped out of his chair, jogging to the door and opening it. His red eyes landed on a tear-stained face. He looked away,

"You can… You can come in you know."

"No, I need to know. Why can't you stick with me?"

"I… Link… You don't understand. Years they've been calling me things, and then they stopped. But when they start saying I have diseases… I can't do it, Link!"

"And you think I can?! Marth has stuck with me, he gets called names too! So why can't you just ignore them and stay with me too?"

Sheik looked into Link's eyes, "I'm not as strong as you or Marth. I'm just not."

Link nodded, as if he understood. He sighed and looked into Sheik's red eyes, "Are we still friends then?"

"I guess-"

"But not in school, right? Or at the mall, the movies… So basically not friends at all."

"…"

Link's eyes filled with tears, "I can't do this… No..."

He ran away from Sheik's house, letting his jacket unzip and his hood fall off. He ran in his house, Zelda starting to tell him dinner was ready, but he just blew on by, slamming his door shut once he got into his bedroom. He shut off his phone and reached for his laptop, but then remembering he'd got it taken away.

He had no one to talk to right now. Marth could only help so much right now, having already told Link any and everything he could to help. There were only two people that would talk to Link besides Marth, and right now he had no way to talk to them. He hadn't spoken to Ike since he asked him to the dance again and David the night before.

_Ike… Fuck. When he finds out what everyone is saying about me…_

"Link? Honey, here's your laptop. You're right, I shouldn't punish you. Just promise me you will behave towards your brother."

"Do I have to?"

Zelda walked in and set the computer on her blond child's desk, "Please try. Dinner is ready, I made chicken and rice."

He watched his mother walk out of his room and jumped for his laptop. He woke it from its rest and logged into Smashpage.

_I need to talk to David. He'll help me…_

* * *

End of this chapter! And to Xeno, consider this another part of your birthday present! (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**By the looks of it, nearly all of you are still mad at our Sheikah friend, which is normal given his actions. I don't have much else to say besides I know this will be boring, but please try to enjoy!**

* * *

_David, I need you._

Link had sent that as soon as he returned home from Sheik's house and his laptop was returned. Two and a half hours had passed, and he received no response. David wasn't online according to the watch system Smashpage had, but it was hardly ever reliable. Link checked nearly every two minutes, watching videos on the most popular website for all kinds of videos on the internet, only to receive no new message. He was starting to get worried.

Why wasn't David talking to him?

A high chime went off, displaying a message,

_I am so sorry Princess; I've been so busy for the past couple of hours I didn't have a chance to check if you had messaged me. What's going on?_

The blond's fingers went as fast as they possibly could to respond. Thank the Lord—or rather, Sheik—he took a keyboarding class in freshman year.

_Sheik… He doesn't want to be my friend anymore because I get made fun of and they were saying he had diseases too. I understand, but I still don't think that's being a good friend…_

_Of course it's not! I don't care if they call me names, I'll stand right by you until the end_

Link rose an eyebrow. What? Just as Link was about to comment on what David had said, he received another message.

_…Is what he should have said. Damn enter button… I meant to backspace and that happened. I knew I should've taken that damn keyboarding class. :/_

_It's alright. You did have me puzzled for a moment, I admit. But you're right; he could've been like Marth and stuck with me anyway._

For the rest of the night the teens talked about what had happened, and David seemed off when Link began to speak of Ike.

_I can only imagine how things will go when Ike returns next week… I'm sure Roy and Zelgius have informed him about what they've been doing and the rumors they're spreading._

_Hm… Why should you give a damn about what he thinks? He's probably just taking you to get in your pants. Didn't he tell you that you should take a picture on a side angle of your black skinny jeans?_

_Well, yes… But there was no way he was serious about that! There's nothing significant about a picture like that anyway._

_Then why did you do it? There is a significance Link! You—not trying to be perverted—have an amazing ass, and those jeans make it pop!_

Link's eyes narrowed.

_If I do recall, you did favorite that picture and leave a comment._

_ Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? You put it out there, and left it for everyone to see! Especially him._

_Well, yeah! I wanted him to see it, and he did._

_And you wonder why they call you names._

_So you're saying this is my fault?_

_Later._

**David Snake has left the chat room.**

Link slammed his computer shut. What an asshole!

* * *

"He said what?" Marth asked perplexed.

"He nearly justified what people say about me because of that picture!" Link yelled, his voice echoing in the gym.

"I thought he was a nice guy though! I cannot believe he said that… What a jerk."

"I don't want to worry about it anymore. I just won't talk to him until he apologizes."

"Sounds good. Anything happen with Sheik?" Marth asked as he pitched a baseball towards Link.

Link hit the baseball as hard as he could, successfully hitting Roy in the back of the head.

Marth and Link had a hearty laugh, tears slipping down their faces and down to their knees, sides in serious pain. Roy, who was as red as his hair, snarled,

"Watch where you hit the damn ball, HIV Positive!"

"Link! Please try to be a bit more careful!" the gym teacher shouted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Link breathed.

_That's okay… _Roy thought in a demented tone, _Slut will pay soon. Very soon._

* * *

"Alright, tell me what happened with Sheik yesterday and then how he acted in geometry." Marth demanded as they hopped into his car. They never finished talking about it in gym because it took them the rest of the block to stand up after what Link accidentally did. Karma's a bitch!

"Well, it's simpler what happened in third block. He just ignored me the whole time, like yesterday. And I went to his house yesterday to try to talk. Guess what the hell he said as soon as he opened the door?"

"What?" Marth asked, anger starting to run through his veins.

"He told me I could come inside. And then after some talking he said we could be friends, but secret ones. I don't want that. So I went home." Link said, anger and rage filling him, sadness and hurt coursing through his blood.

Marth placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "You did the right thing. If he's not proud to be your friend or stand up than he wasn't meant to be your friend in the first place. I'm sticking with you and not going anywhere, I promise."

The blond teen's mouth stretched into his beautiful smile, "Thanks Marth, I know you'll stay. I love you."

"I love you too, Linky."

* * *

Link walked in his house to see his mother at the kitchen table, typing on her laptop and looking bored out of her mind, something rare since she only used it for work, something she loved and enjoyed to the fullest.

"Hey Ma, why do you look so bored?" he asked while setting his bag in his chair and grabbing the Spicy Nacho Doritos.

"It's my turn to take care of the filing process at work, and it's the most boring thing ever. I love everything about my job but this,"

"I see. Well, I'll let you take care of that boring mess,"

Link grabbed his book bag and went upstairs with the chips still in hand. He loved Spicy Nacho, but they didn't taste the same to him after the new design…

Link set down his snack and took out his laptop, his thoughts swirling around the image of Ike. Had he seen everything? Did Roy and Zelgius tell him what they'd been doing? He hadn't been updating his status or posting any pictures lately, so maybe he didn't know anything yet, but Link sure as hell wasn't holding his breath.

**56 notifications**

_God dammit… _the blond thought miserably.

Tears filled Link's eyes as he read the wall posts and statuses he was tagged in. The comments on his pictures were half perverted and half rude and disgraceful.

_Never realized he had such a nice ass!_

_^ Bro, he has STDs!_

_So? Didn't say I'd tap that. Now if he didn't have the clap I'd be tapping that hot ass so hard he'd think it was rape._

Now they were saying they'd pretty much rape him? Great, just fucking great.

* * *

_"Call from: Impa," _Zelda's phone informed. She picked up her cell phone before the annoying ringtone could play and give her a headache.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zelda, it's me, Sheik's aunt. I haven't spoken to you in a while,"

"That's my fault, I'm always so busy. How are you?"

"We can have casual talk later. Um, Zelda? Are you aware of what's been going on with Link online?"

* * *

Little bit of a cliffy? Do you all hate me? xD I'll work harder next chapter, I wanted to get something out this week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Well, Zelda is about to confront Link about the bullying, thanks to Impa. Also, thank you so much for the reviews! I know I say the same thing every chapter, but I typed it once and just keep the whole thing for each chapter. As of right now, I have 54 reviews! That is the most I've ever had on a story! :D Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means so much that people care for this story and that I have regular reviewers. **

* * *

_SLAM!_

_"Link, show me your Smashpage right fucking now!"_

Link sniffed and stood up from his chair, arms gesturing to his desk. Zelda sat down and looked at some of the rude and nasty comments.

_Peach Toadstool: Link is such a nasty slut, gross!_

Zelda turned to her son, "Why didn't you shut this down when I asked you to?! And why would you let this happen to you? Why subject yourself to this?"

"You didn't make me! I had a choice!"

"Well now you don't. Shut it down Link!"

The enraged brunette stood up and Link sat down, going to his page to shut it down. Just as he was going to shut it down, there was another barrage of posts.

"Oh look Ma, this one's my favorite! First he pretends to like me, spreads a rumor I have STDs, and then pretends it's his friend that spread it! And guess what? We make up and then he does this!"

_David Snake: I lied guys! This whore did give me the clap; I just felt bad for telling you all and tried to say he didn't. But that's all out the window now. Thanks for fucking up my life you dirty ho; now I'll be alone my whole life because you convinced me to go against my morals! Everyone, he told me, "Fuck your stupid 'no sex before marriage thing!" Such a nasty trick, I fucking hate you!_

Zelda closed her eyes, "Just shut it down,"

Link logged out and closed his laptop, biting his knuckles as Zelda silently walked out of the room.

* * *

"Did you change your mind about not going to school?" Zelda asked as she approached her son who was in his sweats and channel surfing.

"No." Link said, not facing his parent.

"You'll have to go back Monday. You can't run away from your problems Link!"

"I know Ma, I know. I just need a day from it all." the blond teen said deadly while turning to his mother.

"I guess I can understand that much. I love you," Zelda kissed her son's forehead and walked to her car, heading to work.

After about twenty minutes Ness came down the stairs and sat down next to his older brother, "I'm sorry Link. All of this started because of me,"

"Just go to school Ness, I don't wanna talk about it."

The younger boy nodded his head and grabbed his bag, walking out of the door with one more, "I'm sorry!"

A few minutes after his brother left, Link picked up his phone and dialed a number he swore to never dial again.

"This is Douglas, and I'm afraid I can't come to the phone at the moment, so please leave a message and you name and number and I'll try my best to get back to you soon."

Link waited for the beep and spoke, his crying making it rather hard to do so, "Hey Dad, it's_-hiccup- _me Link. I-I don't know if you hate me or not, but I really need you. I-I just feel so-hiccup- alone right now and I need you. I don't hate you and I'm sorry. Please call me back Dad."

* * *

Marth stomped his way over to a blond male with red eyes, fury coursing through him.

"Sheik! Do you have any idea what Link has been going through now?"

"Yeah," the teen muttered, looking at his shoes.

"And you've done nothing to help him. He needs more than just me, Sheik! David turned on him!"

"I know,"

"Of course you do. And you didn't say a damn thing. You are so lucky tomorrow's an off day,"

Marth stomped away from Sheik, ignoring every comment and remark made about him. Sheik just went back to taking things out of his locker, and light film glazing his ruby orbs.

* * *

Marth drove up his driveway, tiredness lining his face. Such a boring, stressful day…

"Marth!" a familiar voice shouted.

The bluenet teen looked up to see Link on his porch, tear stains evident on his youthful face.

"I promised Ma I wouldn't use Smashpage on my computer in exchange for me being able to still have it. Can I check it on your laptop, please?" he asked, azures piercing Marth's soul.

"Sure!"

The best friends rushed inside and upstairs, the rest of the house besides Marth's bedroom giving off an eerie feeling.

"Where's your mom?" Link asked as he settled on his friend's bed.

"Not sure. She's usually here by now."

Link shook his head as he looked through his wall and newsfeed, "Marth, listen to this completely… _absurd bullshit!"_

"What?" the other teen asked in a worried tone. He hadn't heard any new rumors about Link the entire day.

"They're saying that someway, somehow that I got pregnant and that's why I didn't go to school. Is that how low these idiots will go? I know _one _man got pregnant, but that was because it was a scientific experiment. I'm not pregnant, I'm not a whore, hell, I'm still a fucking virgin!"

Marth looked down, "Link, there's something I have to tell you."

"What? What could it possibly be? Please let it be good, I can't take if you're against me too." Link sobbed.

Marth embraced his best friend and sighed, "I was just going to say that Ike was back early. And Roy, Peach, and Zelgius told him everything that was happening. I don't know what he said, but I'm willing to bet money that it wasn't good."

Link sighed, "I thought you hated Ike. So why tell me this?"

"Because you do like him. That's proof he doesn't care if he said bad things, and I'm sure he did. I'm trying to protect you from him Link, I always have. He knows everything and never once tried to defend you."

"I wouldn't defend me either. Thanks for telling me Marth, I really appreciate it."

Marth's thin lips curled into a small smile, "You're welcome Linky. Do you want to know why I hate him so much?"

"Because in seventh grade Roy was making fun of you for not hitting puberty yet and Ike apologized for Roy's actions and the next day they both joked you for not hitting puberty?

The blue-haired teen blinked, "How did you…?"

"Sheik told me. He told me to promise him I wouldn't tell you he told me, but I don't think that matters anymore."

Marth nodded, "I guess so. But yes, that is why I cannot stand that jerk. I never wanted to tell you that story because it was so utterly humiliating for m-me."

Link hugged Marth, "Don't cry Marthy, it's okay. We're both rather feminine for males, but that just means that we'll be precious in the eyes of a worthy man one day! Well, for you anyway. If all this follows me through life, I'll be alone forever."

"That's not true. You will always, always, always have me! I'll be here for you, no matter what."

Link smiled and hugged his best friend. Without Marth, he'd be nothing.

* * *

Link's stomach churned as he stepped out of Marth's car. He and Marth had busied themselves all weekend and were away from the internet the entire time, so he had no clue if Ike had said anything regarding what he had been told about Link. As they walked in the building, Link spotted his old friend for a moment, ruby red and dazzling azure orbs making contact for a brief second before Sheik took off, leaving Link to die a little more on the inside.

Marth noticed the little incident and noticed how Link seemed to literally crumble on the outside, "Let's ditch school today! Just you and me, anywhere you want to go."

Link shook his head, "No," he muttered in a distracted tone.

Marth followed the direction of Link's eyes and saw Ike joking around with Roy and Zelgius.

"Why the hell are you making googly eyes at Ike?!"

"Because I still like him, and we're supposed to go to the dance! I need to talk to him."

Marth blew air through his nose, "You know what? I'm done. I can't be friends with someone that obsesses over someone that doesn't like him back and constantly ignores my advice. You want to get hurt even more? Go ahead, because I won't be there to comfort you!"

Marth stomped away without another word, leaving Link with an empty feeling. Marth was just mad, he'd be back… Right?

Link made his way to his history class after the bell rang and turned to Ike once he sat down.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

Ike looked around, "Hi."

"I didn't have a chance to talk to you since you left, so I'll ask now. I know that people have been saying stuff about me, but it's not true. So are we still going to the dance together?"

The jock's eyes looked down, "I can't. My boss got mad at me so I have to work the day of the dance."

Link turned around and grabbed his bag, tears filling his eyes. He rushed out, not looking back.

* * *

At lunch, the blond teen walked down the empty hallway and felt sick to his stomach. There was no way in hell he was going to lunch. Why subject himself? He could go without a meal…

Where was he supposed to go then? He had no friends left, no teacher that respected him anymore, and lunch was a definite hell no. He was alone. His father never called him back, not that he expected him to. He'd hurt his father with his words all that time ago, why would he just forgive him? Tears fell down his face as he walked down the hallway, and seeing someone that'd been making fun of him for years made it worse.

"Oh look! He's crying girls! I bet he saw the video!" a sickly-sweet voice cheered.

"What video?" Link asked.

Peach gave a fake gasp, "You mean you didn't see it? How many views does it have now, Daisy?"

The girl beside Peach checked her phone, "We put it up this morning and it already has over 700 views! You're so popular Link!" she taunted.

Link felt himself about to vomit, and he bolted away from the now laughing posse of girls. There was no way in hell he was going to give them another thing to laugh at. Once safely in the restroom, he knelt down and let his stomach overflow the acid it held. Once emptied, the blond wiped his mouth and pulled out his water, rinsing his mouth and started chewing on a piece of minty gum. He didn't care about the deal he made with his mother; he was watching the video the second he got home.

* * *

After walking home, Link rushed upstairs past his brother, who was at the table reading the book Zelda told him to read, and sat on his bed. After logging in, he went to his wall and clicked on the video entitled _Link Works His Corner Again!_

The video started out as someone with blonde hair, obviously Peach, with a cardboard cutout of Link's face strapped to her face on a corner with a basketball under her shirt and a tall male with a bag over his head walking. "Link" stopped the man and whispered something in his ear, causing the man to jump back and run away. Another man walked by with a bag over his head, only this one said "David" and "Link" said something in his ear, only this man nodded his head and walked out of the frame. With the help of editing, the screen went black and read "After the fuck," they were back on the corner and David was gone and there was another man there with a bag on his head and desperately trying to get away.

"Wait! Don't you wanna see a good time?" Peach asked.

"Ew, gross!" the voice of Roy yelled.

"Come on, it's just for five bucks!"

"Get away, slut!"

"Here's a deal, how about for free?"

"No!"

"I'll pay you to show _me _a good time! Deal?"

Roy got out of the iron grip and ran, leaving "Link" to walk up to the camera and say,

"That's right everyone! My name is Link and I'm a dirty. Little. Whore."

The video ended and tears poured down Link's face, shock etching his features. He knew Peach would go low, but that low?

The blond's hands were shaking as he set the laptop on his desk and turned on the webcam. He sat down and said,

"My name is Link."

* * *

End of this chapter! xD If you all didn't hate me last chapter, you will this one!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Wow. The responses to last chapter were just… Wow. I loved them! I think my favorite would be this one:**

**NO,NONONONONONOOOOO. This is NOT supposed to happen... DON'T DIE ON US LINK! Have faith in yourself! Update sooooooon!**

**I was laughing so hard! xD Here's chapter twelve!**

**Also, bit of a "message" of some sort at the end! Don't worry, nothing bad.**

* * *

Marth pulled up the driveway to his house, feeling utterly ashamed and miserable. How could he just abandon Link—his best friend for what felt like eternity—when he was needed the most by his blond friend? He stuck around, he promised Link he'd be there for him, and what did he do?

Completely left Link by his lonesome.

He was more wrong than Sheik was! Things weren't as bad when Sheik left, and Marth was certain that Sheik wouldn't have left when Link was this vulnerable! This was wrong, and he knew he needed to make it right, but not on the same day he ditched Link. That would just make him look bipolar and act as a slap in the face to Link.

Marth shook his head and focused his cerulean orbs on the ground to go along with bowing his head in shame. As soon as he woke up and got ready the next day he'd drive to Link's and make up with him and apologize for being so selfish. But alas, that could not happen until the next day, which left countless hours of feeling miserable.

The blue-haired teen trudged up the many stairs and tossed his bag under his desk. He had so much homework to do, it was ridiculous. But before he even thought about beginning the workload of schoolwork, he had to do what any teen would.

Check his Smashpage.

It was almost an impulse to check it, to go through every notification, even if it was just a favorite or a share of a status or picture. He was scrolling through his wall with a bored facial expression until he saw a video from Link with no title. He sat up and worries shot through his veins as he clicked on it. Link looked terrible, tear stains evident and he looked as if he would vomit right then. The first words out of Link's mouth were,

"My name is Link."

* * *

A certain blond was pacing around his room, freaking out. He just put the video up a few moments before, and was now crying and breaking things. He pushed cologne bottles—which were full and made it hard to breathe and made him lightheaded— off his dresser. He tore the cover of his laptop off and snapped it in half over his knee and then threw the pieces in some random spots. Link opened his window at first to get the smell of his mixed colognes out, but was falling all over the place, nearly tripping over himself and out of the damn window.

After that little mishap, he wiped his eyes and glanced at his laptop. He knew there would be comments on his video, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He left his room after slamming the damn thing shut. He had a few lines from one of his favorite songs stuck in his head as he left,

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know—you forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant…? Am I so insignificant…? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_

* * *

_ "My name is Link. You all know me as HIV Positive, slut, Cum Dumpster, or whatever the hell you've come up with lately. For God knows how long you've all been joking me, making fun of me, and saying stuff about me online, this site to be exact. And the entire time I've asked myself why. Then someone who was supposed to be one of my best friends ditched me. Sheik, if you're watching, I'm sorry. I'm sorry people were calling you what they were calling me. It wasn't fair to you, you did nothing wrong. And for a while I thought I was innocent too. But I realized from a certain person that I wasn't. I never understood why you all hated me. But now I don't, because I hate me too. More than any of you know. More than any of you do. It's gotten to the point where I don't see the point in talking… Or moving… Or breathing…"_

The video shut off and Marth moved instantly. This was not good; this was far, far from it. Was hegoing to do what Marth thought he was going to do? No… He couldn't…

The bluenet shuffled for his phone and tried calling Link while searching for his car keys.

"Pick up the phone Link… Answer me Link…!"

Marth tried three more times before he got in his car and called Zelda.

"Hello?"

"Ma, we need to get to Link!" Marth shouted.

"What? What's wrong? Calm down, I can't understand you." Zelda said calmly as she began to walk into another building.

"I think Link is trying to commit suicide!"

Zelda stopped in her tracks and turned around and bolted to her car, "I'll be there soon! I'll call 911 and send them there!"

The brunette hung up and called, leaving Marth in danger of receiving a speeding ticket. He parked on the side of the road and ran inside, brushing by Ness,

"Where's Link?!"

"I dunno," the younger responded.

Marth bolted up the stairs and checked Link's room, nearly vomiting from the smell and almost stepped on a bunch of glass. Fear struck Marth tenfold once he realized Link was not in his room, so he bolted to the bathroom.

Link looked up, "I can't get the fucking cap off!"

The bluenet rushed over to the blond and tried to wrestle the bottle of pills from him.

"No!" Link screamed.

The top flew off and the little capsules scattered everywhere, leaving Link to scream,

_"Why did you do that?!"_

Instead of lamenting his pills, the distressed teen dove to pick up a few, but a foot kicked them away.

_"Ness! Not you too!"_

A siren went off as the paramedics and Zelda barged through the front door. Zelda ran to the crowded half-bath and cradled her crying son in her arms, patting his hair back and keeping a tight hold on him.

* * *

Marth overlooked his best friend—who was sleeping soundly— at the end of his hospital bed. He almost lost his best friend…

Link shifted, his azure orbs revealed from under his eyelids. Zelda sat next to his resting form and gently pushed some hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah," he muttered, "just sleeping."

Zelda nodded and saw the doctor at the door, "Excuse me,"

Before the brunette could speak with the doctor, Marth pulled her to the side,

"Yes Marth?"

"He… He's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, I hope so. Do you have any idea who is responsible for this?"

"I… I should get home; my mom's is going to be worried."

The bluenet left, leaving Zelda puzzled and confused. She brushed it off for now and walked with the doctor,

"When will he be able to go back home?"

"I'm keeping him overnight for observation, and if he does well he can go home tomorrow." The man explained.

"I'll be keeping him out of school for the rest of this week and next week."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm giving you my card for the weekly meetings I host for kids that deal with bullying and such things, and I'd love if he'd join us. It's a great source of release for stress and it could prevent something like this from ever happening again. I'm also prescribing some anti-depressants that are to be taken twice a day with six hours in between each dose. I'd also prefer if you or someone responsible would distribute the pills to him because he might have another urge and try to overdose them. I'm sorry this happened and I hope it all gets better from here."

Zelda nodded and headed back to her son's hospital room with the prescription and the card, holding back tears. She almost lost her son… What a fine parent she was…

_Maybe Doug was right… I can't handle two kids on my own… I'm a failure to my children…_

* * *

Bit shorter this time, but I think it's okay. Leave a review! c:

And for my message, it's more like a plea/mission.

I was browsing the Smash Bros. archive and I saw way too much IkexMarth! I'm sorry if you like the pairing, but I don't. Not one bit. So, if you're like me, please, please, _pretty fucking please _write some IkexLink, SnakexLink, or hell even a MarthxLink! I'm writing a MarthxLink for RainbowSasuke now! :D Just please, less of that pairing. :c


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Jesus, I must have scared the hell out of you guys! I got so many reviews the first day I put it up! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you (lovely) fuckers liked this story! And it seems we had some criers as well *cough*XENO*cough* I'm happy you guys understand the message of this story and I encourage you to help someone out if you witness any act of bullying, whether it be at school, the mall, or online. It helps more than you know. :)**

**Oh, and since it's mentioned, I don't own ****_How I Met Your Mother _****either… Dx**

* * *

_Roy: Did he do it?_

_Peachy-Pie: If he's gone, I'm glad._

_Roy: Damn… R.I.P._

_Zelgius: ^Why the hell do you want him to rest in peace?_

_Roy: I didn't want him to actually die…_

He rubbed his temples at the sight of all this… It was all his fault…

* * *

Zelda pulled up to the house, Link sitting in the passenger seat silently. He hadn't said anything since they got in the car, hell he didn't say anything after Marth left. The only thing that was on his mind was what people were saying on his "suicide" video. Did they think he died? Or did Marth tell everyone that he was alive? Did they feel bad? Of course not, they were all assholes…

"I want you to go and lay in bed, okay? I'll bring you up some food, I know how terrible hospital food is," Zelda said with a hand on Link's when they ventured inside.

"I have to clean it. There's glass and stuff everywhere-"

"Already taken care of. Ness and I cleaned it all up and aired the smell of cologne out. Relax honey; I don't want you to be so worked up about anything right now."

Link nodded and sighed as he pulled himself up the stairs. He took off his shoes and socks and looked at his side table. There was where Zelda or Ness had placed his broken laptop cover. The smaller piece was Sheik all by himself, looking happy. Oh what Link would do to see him again, to hug him, to joke around with him…

To just be friends in general with him. Link wasn't mad at the blond; he just did what anyone who couldn't go back to the center of bullying would do. Oh what he would give…

The teen laid down and covered his body with his green comforter. He rubbed his cheek with the soft material and picked up his phone. A smile made its way onto his face when he read a few texts.

_From: Sheik_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Time Sent: 5:30 p.m._

_Time Received: 5:30 p.m._

_Link! Please tell me you didn't do it! Please, please, please! I'm sorry I was such an ass! Please be alive…_

_From: Sheik_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Time Sent: 5:45 p.m._

_Time Received: 5:45 p.m._

_Link, I'm scared now. You never take fifteen minutes to respond. Please, Linky. I'll never forgive myself if you're gone and the last thing I said to you was that we could be secret friends. I should have stood up for you and myself, I should be strong, and I should be a good friend. Link, please respond…_

_From: Sheik_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Time Sent: 9:30 a.m._

_Time Received: 9:30 a.m._

_I'm coming over in an hour and a half._

Link looked at the time; it was fifteen minutes to eleven o'clock, the time Sheik said he'd be there. Excitement filled his gut as he sat up and waited. He heard footsteps come up the stairs and then a knock on his door, telling him his mother finished making whatever she fixed up for him.

"Come in, Ma!"

A figure walked in the room with a smile and a tray of food, "If I'm your mom, I'm doing a pretty shitty job."

Link's smile reached his eyes, his dimples prominent and a tear in his eye.

"Hey, hey, Crater Cheeks, no crying!"

The tray of food was set down on Link's desk and he moved over to the bed. He sat down and let Link jump into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" he cried, his face deep in the man's chest.

"I missed you too. I am so sorry I ditched you, I've been regretting it since you came to my house and ran away crying. I _will_ make it up to you, someway, somehow. Please Link, can you forgive me?"

Link looked up into those red eyes, "Of course I can! I was never mad at you! I understand why and I accepted it. I never thought we'd be friends again."

Sheik kissed Link's forehead, "I didn't either, but not because of me. I thought you hated me, just as I know Marth does. I thought that if I left you behind and people stopped messing with me I'd be happy, but I wasn't. I was alone. I'd rather be made fun of and be your friend than be left alone and not be friends with you."

The teen with pointed ears smiled and hugged Sheik, "I love you Sheik. Besides Marth, you will always be my best friend. I won't ever forget what you did, but I can definitely forgive you. How long can you stay?"

"As long as you want me to. I thought it'd be nice to steal your food while we watched _How I Met Your Mother_ since it's our favorite show…"

"That'd be nice." Link said with a smile. Part of the burning depression in his soul was relieved, having Sheik turn on the show from Netflix and resuming where they left off.

"Oh, and I'm responsible for giving you your pill." Sheik said while laughing at the look on Link's face.

"I don't like pills…" he grumbled.

Sheik would've made a mention of how he was going to use them to end his life, but he decided that would be the worst possible thing to say to Link ever. Instead he just rolled his eyes,

"You know I will force you to take it. Even if I have to tickle you, pin you down, or force it down your throat you're taking it."

* * *

Sheik opened his eyes and checked the time. It was 9:30 and he wasn't sure when either of them fell asleep. Maybe it was shortly after he had to give Link his second pill…

Speaking of Link… He was still fast asleep with that faint smile still on his face. Sheik's ruby red eyes glistened as his friend slept. Link was adorable, and Sheik had no shame in admitting it. He figured since it was already late he's shoot Impa a text saying he'd be spending the night and walked downstairs for a drink.

"Hey Ma," he said as he saw the brunette at her laptop with a strained look.

"Huh? Oh, hello Sheik, going home now?" she asked nicely.

"Na, I was hoping you'd be cool with letting me crash here for the night. I'm not going to school so Impa's cool with it."

"Yes, it's fine with me. May I ask why you aren't attending school tomorrow?"

"I get to "play hooky" two times a month and I'm using my first one for tomorrow. What'cha doin'?"

"Researching. I'm trying to find out who is responsible for this mess." Zelda explained with a frustrated sigh.

"Hmm… I bet it was that David guy Link was talking to. And honestly, I think it was a fake account just to mess with Link."

The aging mother's head snapped up, "Show me."

Sheik took the laptop and typed in the man who was the last straw for Link, "What the-?! He's not here anymore! His profile was just here yesterday…"

"You're sure this is a fake account?"

"Nearly positive. He said he went to Melee High but I asked my cousin and she said she'd never seen a guy that looked like him or heard of the name David Snake."

"Hmm… Sheik, do you have any idea of who could have done this?"

Sheik nodded, "Peach Toadstool could have. She's the one that really started this mess."

* * *

"Link, get out of the car. You need this," Zelda pleaded. She'd been trying to get Link out of the car for ten minutes now.

"No, I don't! I'm fine, Ma!" Link shouted.

"Link, yes you do! I almost lost you because you had no help and I'll be damned if I let it happen again! You don't have to talk, just go and listen, please! Maybe someone else is going through something similar. Please go Link," the mother begged with tears.

"Fine."

The teen jumped out of the vehicle and walked inside the building. Zelda wiped her eyes and calmed down before she started driving again.

"Ah, Link! Thank you so much for coming, we were just about to begin. Please, have a seat," the doctor welcomed while gesturing to the only available chair in the circle.

The blond sat down after a short hesitation and looked to his left, "Samus?"

"Link?"

The doctor smiled, "Seems like two of our group members know each other,"

"Yeah… We go to school together…" Samus muttered before looking down.

"That's nice. Alright, who wants to go first? Lara, would you like to give us an update starting from when you left here last week?"

While Lara spoke, Link muttered to Samus, "I'm sorry for what I said, Samus. I was so totally wrong for justifying what they say to you and I'm ashamed that I did. Now that I've gone down as low as I've ever been I realized that no one deserves this. Can you forgive me?"

The blonde smiled and nodded her head, "It's alright, Link. I'm sorry you went through what you went through and I'm glad you're okay."

Link smiled and went back to paying attention to Lara's story,

"They called me all kinds of names, online and at school. Even at the mall and the park… Everywhere. They'd throw food at me and call me fat… They'd put candy wrappers in my locker to see if I'd try to eat anything that was left or sniff the wrapper… It's terrible."

Link looked down. He'd been so busy feeling sorry for himself he'd never even thought that somebody had it worse, such as Lara or Samus. He inwardly smiled though because with the help of his mother and two best friends, they'd strive to change that. Together they'd work to do something to eliminate the heavy cyberbullying problem, and hopefully bullying itself.

* * *

Happy, Xeno? You saw who showed up! :D Oh, and it seems Roy is changing too... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**I was wondering how you guys would react to Sheik's grand reappearance. Seems you all wanted him back! c: I'm glad, because he's not leaving again! Also, Roy is having second thoughts! In the words of my crazy adorable mamacita (read Moments Like These ch. 14 to understand that part)—**

**"^-^ Roy Roy that's our boy!"**

**Please, badger her as much as possible for that! (In the reviews, please! xD She'll see them!)**

**Anyway, we get some word from Ike this chapter as well! Also, hardly anyone mentioned David in their reviews…**

**Also, if I haven't made this too clear, gay guys are the accepted ones in this story! Not gay women! (Which I have no problem with whatsoever!) I've sort of flipped it, because where I'm from lesbians are more accepted into society over gay males, which is totally bullshit!**

* * *

_Peachy-Pie: So… HIV Positive really is still alive… Damn, so close…_

_Zelgius: Maybe next time. Hey, you heard from Roy lately? He wasn't at school and he hasn't been on here or anything._

_Ike: I haven't heard from him either._

_Peachy-Pie: Hey Ike! What'd you think of the attention whore's video?_

_Ike: Honestly… He kind of freaked me out._

Marth balled up his fists, "You're such a total ass, Ike Greil! What the hell does Link see in you?!"

* * *

"Thank you for sharing today, Marcus. Ada, this is the first time you've been here in a while. Anything you'd like to share?"

A girl that looked to be from Chinese heritage with short black hair spoke up, "Sure, but nothing really changed. They laughed at me 'cause I like pussy and not dick. Same ol' shit. I haven't been showing up because I've been busy."

Samus gave Ada a smile, "I know how you feel. Even though the whole school's attention has been, uh… _shifted_ from me, they still manage to find time to joke me. Why are gay guys accepted, but not gay women?"

Ada looked to Samus, "No idea, same shit goes on at my school. Hey, after this is over you should give me your number."

"Alright Ada, no more flirting for the rest of the session, okay?" the doctor said with a laugh.

The teen gave a single nod and the doctor turned the face the whole group, "So, does anyone know what most people tend to do when they are faced with a bully?"

"Take it like a bitch?"

"I've officially given up trying to get you to quit using profane language, Ada."

The group had a few laughs before Lara spoke up, "Try to get revenge."

The brunet adult snapped and pointed to Lara, "Exactly. Has anyone tried getting revenge?"

Link looked around to see one hand raised, and then he slowly rose his own, "I called Peach Toadstool a bitch, a whore, and I said something about how she thinks of herself when she calls me HIV Positive."

Ignoring the laughter from a certain black-haired teen, the doctor said, "Now I see how tempting it is to do those things, but you all know that's wrong, right? Basically, the way you've summed it up is if you have a bully, become one yourself. Correct?"

Link cocked his head, "Well—when you put it that way—I guess so…"

"But it's understandable. An eye for an eye, right? Well, it doesn't work that way for bullying. It just provokes more, eggs it on. I think we've done well today, how about you all? I'll see you here next week at the same time. At least, I hope so… Ada…"

Ada looked away in a comical fashion and turned her head to the doctor with a smile, "Yeah, I'll be here."

The group disbanded and Ada pulled Samus to another room, drawing a laugh from Link as he walked out to see his mother with a smile on her face. He walked up to her and hugged her, "Hey Ma."

"Hi sweetie. How was it?"

"It actually wasn't that bad. Made me realize that some people have it much worse than I do, like Samus Aran from school."

Zelda gave a sad smile, "She still gets picked on, huh? Poor girl…"

* * *

Marth thanked the cashier as he received his groceries and began to leave the store. He picked up plenty of ice cream and sweet treats for him and Link to share. His mom had given him the next day off school to spend some needed time with his best friend, and he knew this would make Link happy. He looked down to check his phone and bumped into a large figure,

"Oh, I'm— oh, it's you." Marth said bitterly.

"Yeah, it's me. Watch where you're going, why don't you?" the deep voice responded.

Marth rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The shorter teen headed out of the door, only to be stopped by the man.

"Marth… How is he?"

Marth sneered, "Why do you care?"

"Because… I called off our date at the dance and I feel guilty because… y'know…"

Marth snorted, "Whatever, Ike. Why should you care? Get out of his life, he doesn't need this."

Just as he was about to walk out, Ike spoke up, "What's it like to be so fucking perfect? To do no wrong? To make no mistakes?"

Marth just flipped off Ike and rushed to Link's house as fast as he could.

* * *

"Hello Marth! He's in his bedroom," Zelda informed as she let the bluenet in.

The teen thanked her and ran up the stairs, jumping onto Link's bed, "Hey stranger! I missed you!"

Link smiled, but his azure orbs didn't shine, "I missed you too."

"What's wrong?"

Link sighed, "These antidepressants only help so much… I mean, yesterday was fine because of Sheik, but nothing else can top that."

"I'm sorry hon-Wait, what? Sheik? Why the hell are you talking about him? What did that bastard do?"

"Calm down, Marth. He came over yesterday and apologized. He even texted me, so worried about how I was. He cheered me up just by his presence alone. Please Marth, give him another chance. He regrets it so, so much."

Marth crossed his arms, "I'll think about it, possibly sleep on it. Now hush, I've got sweets!"

The blond smiled and hugged his best friend, "Thanks Marth. Nothing like eating and watching _Saturday Night Live _on Netflix!"

After a few hours of ice cream and television, Link paused the show, "Ma and Sheik say David was a fake account."

Marth's eyes went wide, "Really? I had no idea… Of course, I never really looked at his account much, but still."

"Yeah, we don't know who it is that made it, but we've got a few ideas. Namely, Peach, Zelgius, or Roy."

"Those sound like very fair accusations. But… It might be Roy really."

"What makes you think it's him? I know what he's done, but Peach is very likely to do something like that too…"

"Because he was the only one to say rest in peace when we all didn't know your state of being. He then told Peach and Zelgius that he didn't actually want you to die. He's made no comments about you anymore, even after I let everyone know you were alive."

"Hmm… So you're saying he could've had a change of heart and deleted the David account?"

"Precisely."

* * *

"Ness, I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours, keep an eye on Link! I didn't let you stay home to laze around!" Zelda called as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay. Where are you going?"

"To speak with a few people. I'm trying to get a law passed to prohibit cyber bullying because nobody should ever have to go through this, and for some reason this state doesn't have a law against it. He's already taken his first pill and I should be back before he needs the next one."

The brunette left and Ness walked upstairs to see his brother. Link was trying to sleep, but felt a presence nearby. He opened his azure eyes and looked at his brother, "What do you want?"

The younger one sat down, "Were you really gonna do it?"

The blond sighed and looked away, "Yeah, I was. Please go Ness; I just want to be alone."

Ness nodded and went downstairs to leave his sibling be. Just as he was about to read his book, there was a knock on the door. He looked out the window and raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I please talk to Link?"

* * *

End of this chapter! And I apologize for not updating lately, I was on vacation. xP


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: For Link, high school was just as hard, if not harder than it was for others. He wasn't popular, he had only two friends, and it only gets worse once he makes an account on a social network, where someone close to him betrays him in the worst way possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the movie ****_Cyberbully_****.**

**Warning: This is YAOI. Boyxboy love. If you do NOT appreciate this type of work, I'm a bit puzzled as to why the hell you clicked on this story. Confusion aside, please just click away and keep any anti-gay bullshit away from me. And I say/type this as nice as I possibly can.**

**This is based off the movie ****_Cyberbully_**** but I've changed it up a bit for more drama.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Many guesses on who the person at the door is! Only one guess was correct! (At the time of me writing this, anyway.)**

* * *

****"Uh, sure. Come in…"

The man on the other side walked in and Ness lead him up the stairs. He knocked on the door,

"Hey Link, you have a visitor!"

After they heard a mumbled okay, Ness opened the door and walked him in, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Link remained in a frozen state after his younger sibling made his departure. He sat up and looked out the window, "Why are you here?"

"Because I owe you a serious apology. More than that, really. Link, I am so, so, so sorry. You have every right to not forgive me, hate me, and make me leave your home right now, but I just wanted to tell you I really do regret every single thing I've done."

"… Why now? Why now, after all the pain you've caused me? I nearly killed myself because of some of the things you've done!"

"I-I know. And I'm ashamed that it took a near death experience for me to realize the error in my ways. I-I watched the video and a nasty feeling hit the pit of my stomach. When you started saying that you hated yourself a-and you didn't feel the need to breathe… I felt crushed. And then Peach and Zelgius and everyone else were cheering because we thought you were dead and I was disgusted. I was the only one that felt bad. My older brother committed suicide when he was fifteen and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault, even though it wasn't. But this… This is partially my fault. A big portion is. And I'm the one that… f-found him… dead…" a single tear cascaded from his face as he spoke.

Even though he should hate him, consider him his worst enemy, throw him out of his house, Link didn't. He stood up and walked up to the redhead, wiping away the tear with his thumb and looking into his eyes,

"I'm very sorry for that. I can only imagine how you felt, how you still feel. It's… Exactly what Ness would have felt had Marth not stopped me. I know he would have freaked… he wouldn't have known what to do… Roy, I admit, you were a very big factor in what I tried to do. In middle school I had a small crush on you and I've always sort of had one, even though you were mean to me and didn't care about me. And it was a buildup, really. I never hated you, just _really_ didn't like you. Marth was the one that hated you. Hell, he hates a lot of people. But when I hit you in the head with the baseball-"

"That really hurt, by the way."

"Sorry, it really was an accident. And I still do feel bad. Thank you for visiting me Roy, I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Link, I really am sorry and I promise I will never bully anyone again."

The blond smiled, "That's really great to hear Roy. But it will be even better when I see it happen."

"It will, believe me. And this may be a longshot, but do you think we can evolve into friends somehow?"

"I think so. You're lucky I'm a very forgiving person!"

Roy laughed, "I really, really am. So… About that crush…"

Link playfully shoved Roy, "Shut up! You're cute, okay?"

"I know, I know. I'm just playing. I gotta bounce, 'kay? You should text me if you want; I'll leave my number."

Link nodded and handed Roy his phone and let the man insert his number. They shared a quick, semi-awkward hug and Roy left. The blond smiled and got back in bed, his smile never fading.

_Looks like people can change for the better…_

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do anything?!"

"I mean exactly that. I am sorry miss, but I cannot arrest these kids nor can I do a single thing about what they do online."

"Sir, you don't understand! I almost lost my son because of-"

"I apologize, miss, but there's nothing I can do! Please, let me walk you out."

Zelda turned on her heel angrily, "I can walk myself out."

After tossing her things in through the open window, Zelda rubbed her temples. Somehow she needed to get a law passed to prohibit cyber bullying. No one should go through what her son did, and she was determined to get something done. The next victim's parents might not be so lucky to have their tormented child alive! After some time, the aging woman drove to her next destination.

Peach Toadstool's house.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Zelda stood at the door, damn near furious. How could that man just dismiss her like that with something so serious?

"Fucking douche…" she muttered as a handsome man opened the front door.

"What was that?"

A light blush passed through her face, "Oh, I apologize, sir! I wasn't speaking of you, but rather the mayor of this town."

"That's quite alright; I agree he can be a jerk. Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh no thanks, this will be really quick. It's concerning the things your daughter has said to my son at school and online."

"Oh boy…"

Zelda reached into her purse and pulled out a few papers, "I printed out a few examples. Are you aware Peach is on a site called Smashpage and her user is Peachy-Pie?"

The sound of heels click-clocked and Peach stood next to her father, "Did I hear my name?"

"Yes, you did. Are you aware of what you do to my son?" Zelda asked sternly.

Peach giggled, "What do you mean? I don't even know who your son is!"

"Link."

"Oooh, Linky! I don't do anything to him, silly! I don't even use Smashpage anymore!"

"Oh really? Then can you please explain this very recent status? _"Well guys, we almost had him. Maybe next time HIV Positive will die!"_"

Peach cocked her head to the side, "That wasn't me, ma'am. That isn't even my account name! 'Peachy-Pie'? I'm more classy than that!"

Zelda glared, "Then why are you the profile picture? And half nude?"

Peach's father motioned for her to leave, "Look ma'am, I apologize for your son's hard times, but don't come after my daughter. Peach is the sweetest person ever, she wouldn't do anything like that. Please miss, get off my property."

The brunette gritted her teeth, turning on her heel sharply, biting down hard on her tongue. The nerve of that man! What kind of father was he, knowing his daughter was whoring around on the internet and not doing a damn thing?!

* * *

"Link, Marth is here to see you!" Zelda called.

"I'll talk later Dad, Marth is here. Love you!"

The blond smiled as his father made silly kissing noises and hung his phone up. While wrapping his blanket around him, Link wondered why Marth didn't just walk in. That's what he always did…

"Thanks Ma, I love you," Soft lips were pressed against an aging cheek as Link walked to the door and saw his best friend standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey Marth! You know, you're allowed to come inside… You know this…"

"No, I can't," the teen spoke shakily, looking about ready to cry and run away.

"Marthy, are you okay? You can tell me you know."

"I know, and I should have told you from the start…"

Fear prickled deep inside of Link. What the hell was Marth hiding from him? This wasn't like him. He was always upfront and honest to Link, just as Link was to Marth.

"Link, you know that David Snake guy?"

"Yeah, of course I do. He's forever scarred me and left a void in me I don't think can be filled."

Marth crumbled inside, "About him…"

"Yes? What do you know?" A perfect, manicured blond eyebrow rose just an increment above the other.

"I… I created the David account."

* * *

End of this chapter!

I so apologize for the wait! School started and… Just… Ugh! So much work! But I got straight A's!

I'll work harder to get another chapter out sooner than this one came out. Again, so, so, _so_ sorry! I love you all!


End file.
